


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: 24 days - 24 oneshots | a collection of christmas themed oneshots to celebrate royai
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 117
Kudos: 114





	1. mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to another royai advent calendar! i had so much fun doing it last year that i thought heyyy let's do it again!
> 
> basically just an excuse to write some silly royai fluff based around christmas things bc uwu why not 2020 is a tyre fire and some royai fluff would be nice <3 hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> prompt list can be found here 

“ _What_ is that doing up there, Havoc?”

“Come _on_ , sir,” the Lieutenant drawled, slurring his words in his drunken state. “It’s just for a bit of fun!”

Roy narrowed his eyes, concluding Havoc was far too pleased with his idea to place mistletoe above the entrance to his apartment. The twinkle in his eye was not hard to miss, neither was his face splitting grin. Roy was already regretting his decision to allow Havoc to host the office Christmas party in his apartment.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate,” Roy snorted.

Havoc scoffed, reaching out to shove at Roy’s shoulder playfully but completely misjudging the distance. Roy caught his shoulders before his face contacted the floor although he didn’t know why. He should have just let him fall for pulling a stunt like this. It would only result in trouble.

“Lighten up,” Havoc continued as if nothing was amiss. He swayed in his inebriated state, his grin never falling from his face.

“Count me out then,” Roy muttered, stalking past and ignoring the mistletoe.

“Suit yourself,” he cried haughtily over his shoulder. “Hawkeye!” Havoc’s joyous greeting made Roy pause mid step. He turned his head, seeing her smiling at their friend in the doorway.

Hawkeye looked like a vision in a simple pair of black trousers and a cream satin blouse. It was open at the front, the wide neckline providing a rather large gap in the fabric that made Roy’s breath catch in his throat. Where an expanse of flesh should have been, it was covered by a modest, plain, white t-shirt.

“Hello, Havoc,” she smiled warmly.

“ _You_ won’t let me down, will you?”

“What do you mean?”

Havoc swayed and pointed upwards. Seeing the stupid holiday plant made her chuckle and Roy was surprised to see her nod.

“Of course, I won’t.”

Heat flushed up Roy’s chest as she watched Riza peck his cheek. Havoc’s hand was perfectly polite, even as drunk as he was, as it came to rest lightly on her hip. He pressed a kiss to her cheek then proceeded to welcome her into his home.

“Hello, sir,” Riza greeted.

He snapped out of his thoughts – ones that were completely focussed on his disappointment. If he’d realised Hawkeye was so close behind him upon his arrival, and after witnessing Havoc’s insistence at the stupid holiday tradition, he could have played it off as –

“Sir?”

“Oh, hey, Hawkeye. Sorry.”

Her knowing smile made heat flush up to his cheeks in embarrassment. Roy coughed, clearing his throat. “I didn’t realise you’d be so eager to kiss someone underneath the mistletoe,” Roy commented casually without thinking. He was just trying to fill the silence and escape the humiliation at being caught daydreaming about Hawkeye.

_Why did he ever open his mouth? Why was **that** the first thing that popped out?!_

Roy’s eyes closed at his own stupidity. It was a love/hate relationship he had with how flustered Riza Hawkeye could make him. Her outfit had completely caught him off guard and the thought of kissing her underneath the mistletoe, her soft lips grazing his own –

Now he was reduced to a bumbling mess because of his train of thought. Roy really was his own worst enemy.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Hawkeye smirk as they arrived at the table Havoc had set out, filled with alcohol and food. Roy lifted a glass and scooped some punch into a glass for her. That was something safe where he didn’t need to open his stupid mouth. It didn’t require too much brainpower to pour a drink, which he was thankful for, because at this point it had been reduced to mush.

“Is someone jealous?” Her murmur was impossibly quiet, making him instinctively lean in closer to hear.

“Oh no,” he reassured, lying through his teeth. “Not at all.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Their eyes met. His head had snapped up to see Hawkeye’s were playful and teasing. In contrast, Roy’s were wide with alarm and mortification.

“That blush on your cheeks looks far too genuine, sir,” she added innocently. Hawkeye plucked the glass of punch easily out of his stunned grip. “Maybe, when we leave for the night, we might happen to pass underneath it together.”

Roy just stared at her. When she winked his breathing hitched and he could do nothing else but _continue_ to stare at her retreating form.

“Close your mouth or you’ll catch some flies in there, sir,” Breda snickered. He’d been sitting behind the table, watching them both closely, and was now thoroughly amused at the effect Riza Hawkeye had on him. Roy hadn’t even noticed him sitting there.

_She really does occupy every corner of your mind, Roy Boy. You’re in trouble._

Roy scowled and picked up his glass of punch, retreating from Breda’s sudden, loud laughter. He cringed at how hopeless and weak he was for her.

One thing was for sure though, he’d make _sure_ they both left at the same time. If that was the game she wanted to play, then Roy would happily rise to the challenge. He wouldn’t want to disappoint, after all.

* * *

Just like Roy thought, Riza Hawkeye’s lips were incredibly soft. The little hum that escaped her throat made him want to press harder against her, but Riza quickly pulled away. Her eyes were twinkling happily in the light of Havoc’s apartment and all Roy could do was watch her every movement, completely entranced. His lips tingled, begging him to kiss her again, but he was too stunned and overwhelmed to move or even think clearly.

As she walked away, Riza cast her eyes over her shoulder, shooting him an inviting smile as her breath clouded in front of face in the cold December night. Her hand outstretched, gesturing silently for him to take it.

Roy practically tripped over himself to rush after her, hastily slamming the door to Havoc’s apartment behind him.

Her hand was warm in his as they walked through the night.


	2. secret gift

The office was quieter than expected when Riza entered after lunch. Falman was absent, having gone out for lunch like Riza and the Colonel had. Clutched in her hand was a cinnamon spiced coffee as Riza entered the office. A frivolous purchase, but one she enjoyed to make. Especially in the cold December afternoons where the chill of Central threatened to tear through the fabric of her black overcoat.

Fuery was working on a radio – a current personal project of his. Breda was eating his lunch at his desk while pouring over maps. Havoc was scribbling away furiously, eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

That all stopped though when his ears perked up, noticing the door had opened. Havoc glanced her way with a smirk, and it was enough to turn Riza curious.

“Hey, Hawkeye,” he called over his shoulder. “You got a delivery while out a lunch.”

“Oh?”

Breda leaned back in chair, now finished eating, and stretched his arms high over his head with a loud yawn. “It’s on your desk,” he explained, pointing over to it as he scratched the back of his head.

“A Christmas gift?” Havoc was curious and fishing for more information.

“I don’t know,” Riza replied truthfully, closing the office door behind her. “I’m not expecting anything.”

Breda shot Havoc a look and shrugged before returning to his maps.

On her desk lay a bag from an expensive jeweller in the centre of town. Her eyes widened when she noticed the name of the shop written in silver print on the side. The white paper bag was small in size with a noticeable bugle caused from what was inside. A card was hidden underneath. Heart rate picking up slightly, Riza reached for it, shifting the bag gently to ease it out. In beautiful writing, the name ‘ _Elizabeth_ ’ was printed across it.

“Another secret admirer, Hawkeye,” Havoc called over to her with a questioning lilt in his voice. One eyebrow lifted while a corner of his mouth tugged upwards. The smug look on his face was almost annoying, even if it was a joke. “They must like you a lot to give you a present from there.” His eyebrows waggled playfully.

“I don’t know, Havoc,” she shrugged, plastering a bewildered look on her face. “It’s not addressed to me.”

“Oh.” His shoulders fell in disappointment.

Fuery never reacted or looked up from his radio and Falman continued to write as if nothing was amiss. Breda, however, narrowed his eyes slightly at Riza. She ignored it.

“It must have been delivered to the wrong person,” she added.

“What will we do with it?”

“I’ll take it down to the front desk after hours. Perhaps they can find the correct owner.”

Riza lifted the bag and placed it gently into drawer inside her desk. Her fingers lingered on the bag and brushed over it softly. She had to fight a smile because there was only two people who called her Elizabeth, and she didn’t think Madame Christmas would suddenly be sending her a gift at this time of year.

* * *

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_My love, I hope this gift finds you well. Sorry I couldn’t stick around and give it to you personally. Work called me away suddenly._

_All my love_

_RB_

“Care to explain the meaning of this?” Both eyebrows lifted to Riza’s hairline as she presented the handwritten card with a flourish. The look was accompanied by a playful smirk to let the Colonel know she wasn’t angry, simply curious about his methods. As well as enquiring about his risky presentation.

“What is it?” He squinted, lifting the card closer to peer at it. “Sorry, Hawkeye. I think you’ve received someone else’s gift. This isn’t addressed to you.”

Her lifted eyebrows dipped to form a glare, making Roy bark out a laugh.

“RB?”

“Roy Boy,” he snickered. “I figured if I was going to go with codenames I’d join in the fun.”

“That was risky,” she scolded half-heartedly.

“It made you smile when you saw it though, didn’t it?”

She remembered brushing her fingers atop the bag after placing it in her drawer. Again, Riza fought against a smile trying to form.

“It did, didn’t it,” Roy goaded.

“No.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I didn’t smile at the office,” she replied calmly, placing the bag back on her lap.

“Darn,” he scoffed, hitting his fist gently off his knee, “my plan failed.”

“And what was your plan?”

He just beamed at her and ignored the question. “Have you opened it yet?”

Riza shook her head. “I couldn’t at the office. Not with everyone watching. Who knows what could jump out at me?”

“Nothing is going to bite you,” he snorted. “Open it.” His prompt was gentle.

With a warning look Riza untied the pink ribbon that sealed the bag together. Inside was a soft velvet box.

Riza had been avoiding looking inside it all day. She was curious, but her inquisitive streak had been held at bay until she arrived at the Colonel’s apartment. If he’d felt the need to address it to her fake name then Riza wanted Roy to be there when she did unwrap it.

With her fingers running over the top of the box, her heart in her throat, Riza carefully pried open the box. Inside, on a pillow of soft silk, was a pair of silver earrings.

Her lips parted in surprise. “Oh…”

They were polished perfectly. Two simple balls of metal crafted with no flaws whatsoever. Knowing the name of the jewellers, Riza was well aware they were incredibly expensive. She was touched he’d go this far for her and buy such an extravagant gift. He didn’t need to. Simply spending some time together, away from prying eyes and just the two of them, was all Riza ever needed.

Roy’s voice broke through her thoughts. He spoke quietly, his voice a deep rumble. His smile was loving and proud, pleased to see her reaction. Glancing up, she felt a warmth seep into her very bones. It washed over her, his beautiful smile embedding itself into her brain to be remembered for the rest of her life.

“So, was it a nice surprise?”

“It’s a lovely gift,” she nodded, clearing her throat. “Thank you, Roy.”

“Sorry for the secrecy. I thought it was best,” he smirked.

“Was it a plot to drive me over here to speak to you?”

His grin was cheeky. “Maybe. Maybe I just wanted to see your reaction.”

The corner of her lips quirked up. “Your plan worked.”

“It made you smile.”

Riza nodded and chuckled, placing the beautiful jewellery box onto her lap so she could turn and face him. “It definitely made me smile,” she confirmed softly.

“And that’s the best gift of all,” he smirked, leaning towards her for a kiss.


	3. family

“Lieutenant,” Roy smiled warmly.

“Hello, sir,” Riza greeted. She presented a bottle of wine; which Roy took graciously. “I brought this for you all.”

“You shouldn’t have, Lieutenant.”

“It was the least I could do after your Aunt invited me to her party, sir.”

“I know she’ll appreciate this,” he nodded with a grin. “Come on in,” Roy added, beckoning Hawkeye forth with a wave of his hand. “Everyone else is already here. Let me take your jacket.”

Hastily, the bottle of wine was placed gently on the floor and Roy straightened. As Hawkeye shrugged out of her jacket Roy grasped the lapels, helping her ease out of it. A waft of perfume hit his nostrils and he shifted, eager to smell it again. It was floral, a scent he’d never associated with Hawkeye before, but intriguing, nonetheless.

“Thank you, sir,” she replied politely.

She was stunning in a knee length black skirt. It was fashionably tight against her figure, causing Roy to swallow and avert his eyes before he embarrassed himself. Her silk shirt was a chocolate brown colour complimenting the colour of her eyes. Around her throat there was a simple golden necklace.

“You’re looking lovely this evening, Lieutenant,” Roy complimented.

“Thank you, sir,” she smiled, glancing up at him. “You scrub up very well yourself.”

“I do try,” he sighed, making her snort.

Christmas Bar was packed with their friends and family, ready to celebrate the holiday together. Christmas had enthused about the idea of bringing everyone together for a holiday party. Once the idea entered his Aunt’s mind it wasn’t possible to steer her away from it, so, Roy and the rest of his team ended up wrangled together before going their separate ways to see their families.

If Roy was being completely honest, after everything they’d been through together throughout the years, the entire room felt like it was filled with one large family.

The Elric brother’s heads were bent together as they discussed something animatedly. Mei Chang and Winry were laughing while Aunt Mei played with the youngest Elric child. Gracia Hughes was also with them, letting Elicia run around with the two older children. They darted playfully in between legs without a care in the world. As they should. Major Armstrong was poetically professing his love for Christmas’ food. His sisters were being dutiful hosts, mingling and chatting with everyone, topping up drinks and offering plates of food to guests. Havoc and Catalina were talking to Falman and his wife. Havoc’s arm was slung casually around Catalina’s shoulders, pulling her back with him as he laughed loudly at whatever Falman had said. Catalina didn’t seem to mind and grinned herself. Breda and Fuery were deep in discussion but broke apart when Maria Ross and Sheska interrupted them politely.

“It’s busy,” Hawkeye commented in amusement.

Roy agreed with her. “Christmas pulled out all the stops. There’s more people through the back.”

“Wow.”

Roy glanced at out the side of his eye. He knew from her past that Christmas was never something she really celebrated. It wasn’t even acknowledged when her father was living, and it was only years afterwards that Roy suggested cooking her dinner when they were living in East City. It had become a tradition for them, to come together on Christmas Eve for it. They’d exchange small gifts before retiring for the night, expressions full of soft smiles and their love for one another.

“Thank you for the invite, sir.” She leaned over and spoke quietly.

Roy’s head ducked so he could hear her better. “Of course, Hawkeye. Any time.”

“It means a lot that you extended an invite to me,” she admitted. “To _all_ of us,” she gestured to the room.

Roy’s face softened. “It’s our tradition, after all, isn’t it, you and I having dinner together?” He winked. “I couldn’t break that this year.”

She smirked up at him, grateful. “Thank you.”

“You’re family, Riza,” he murmured in her ear. He subtly tugged the collar of his white shirt aside to reveal his dog tags hidden underneath.

Her eyes zeroed in on the tag then jerked up to look into his.

Resting atop his heart was the metal of his tags, accompanied by a band of silver Riza had presented to him years ago. He’d told her the ring would forever rest above his heart, and she’d promised the same. Today was no different.

However, dog tags didn’t exactly go well with her outfit of choice, so Roy was curious if she was wearing her ring tonight. He wouldn’t be offended if she didn’t. They were in a difficult predicament, so it would be completely understandable it she’d chosen not to.

“You’re family,” he repeated, now more meaningful than before after she’d caught on to the significance of his statement. Roy’s head bent low. “I couldn’t celebrate a Christmas without my wife, now could I?”

When he pulled away there was a flash in her eyes. He knew that sign and smirked. It told him that if this room wasn’t so full of eyes, she’d kiss him right there and then.

“A smart choice, sir,” she replied smoothly. Always professional. Her hands lifted to join together in front of her stomach. A glint caught Roy’s eye. Looking down, he noticed the same ring he wore on his dog tags resting on her right ring finger. A finger tapped it twice while she smiled.

“A smart choice indeed, Lieutenant,” he confirmed. He couldn’t stop himself from beaming.


	4. christmas meal

Riza knocked on the Colonel’s apartment door. Her knuckles rapped against it twice. The biting cold of the winter months had managed to penetrate her thin gloves easily, making the action sting. Wincing, she retracted her hand and frowned, making a mental note to purchase a more sustainable pair. If they were going to be in Central long term then she’d need to be properly prepared. East City, with its proximity to the desert, certainly wasn’t as cold as this.

Her stomach rumbled quietly. The workday had been long and since they’d both been working late every day this week, Roy invited her over his apartment for dinner as a thank you. He didn’t need to, but Riza nodded and agreed to it regardless, too tired to argue. It would be nice to spend some down time together, though. They hadn’t done it in quite some time, so it was long overdue.

The door opened and revealed Roy Mustang in a plain white apron. Riza blinked at him, noting the attire over his shirt and pressed black trousers. That was certainly unexpected.

“Good evening, Lieutenant. Thank you for coming,” he added gratefully.

“Of course, sir.”

Riza recovered and shelved the thought of his apron for later. She wasn’t aware he could cook. As a teenager he’d been hopeless at it. Apprehensively, she nodded as he welcomed her inside his apartment. Stepping inside, Riza was hit with the beautiful smell of cooking and a wall of heat –

Only to stop dead in her tracks.

Riza had only been to Roy’s apartment once. It had been to assist him moving in. Riza had glanced around at the boxes in the main room, thinking that some of his belongings must have gotten lost in transit. With a shrug, Roy had assured her this was all he owned. A raggedy couch, a suitcase, and three boxes filled with alchemy books. She’d looked at him with concern at his admission but said nothing.

Now, there was proper furniture. The couch had been updated to a new one and he’d purchased another bookcase. Books still littered the space in front of the two bookcases, but it was less of a tripping hazard now. It was open plan, so further back in the room was a small dining table, the perfect size for one person, or two, as was the case tonight. Two chairs were pushed in perfectly, with gold placemats in front of them and shining cutlery. There was even a wine glass each and a Christmas cracker to pull.

In the kitchen, the pots on the stove bubbled away and the oven was cooking something that smelled divine. The mixture of smells from the food made her stomach rumble even more than before. All of this coming from a man who had apparently owned nothing but a couch and some alchemy books up until recently.

“What’s all this?”

Roy smirked at her, stepping aside, and motioning for her to hand him her coat. “Just a little something I whipped up.” His reply was so nonchalant, like this spread was nothing and no bother at all.

“A little something,” she echoed, still staring at his apartment. It had even been decorated accordingly. A small Christmas tree sat in the far corner by the dining table. It was illuminated with lights and little ornaments hung on the branches. Candles were lit in the room, giving it a soft, warm glow. The perfect atmosphere for an intimate meal for two.

When he’d suggest dinner, Riza had expected nothing more than a takeaway and them kicking back on his couch to discuss what they’d been working on. It would have been small, quiet, and _perfect_. That was what they did. This, though… It _far_ exceeded anything Riza had ever dreamed of.

She’d noted the date at work. It was Christmas Eve. Having never been one to celebrate the holiday at any point in her life, Riza didn’t think much of it. Then Roy did _this_ and prepared a whole Christmas dinner for her.

“Just a little something,” Roy confirmed. He smirked at the surprise on her face.

“This…”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” he added softly.

“When did you even have time to _do_ all of this?”

He grimaced. “I do have a confession. We’ve been so busy recently at work that admittedly I didn’t have the time to cook everything by myself. Chris helped out there. But during lunch today I came home to begin preparing and Chris came over to oversee everything. Once I came home, she left.”

“You did all of this…” For her, essentially.

“I know you don’t really celebrate the holiday, so it can be whatever you want it to be. But I did want to recreate the atmosphere I’ve loved about Christmas Day my whole life tonight.” He gently took her hand in his, lifting it to hover above his chest. “And I wanted to do it with you.”

She looked up at him, still stunned. “With me?” Her tone was doubtful.

“Of course,” he beamed.

He moved her hand to rest over his heart. Underneath his shirt she felt something hard and circular. Glancing to his throat Riza saw he was wearing his dog tags. Realisation dawned on her.

“You’re my one and only, Riza Hawkeye,” he murmured. “And I know it’s not exactly a special holiday for you. I don’t expect anything, but it’s special to me and I wanted to spend it with you.”

He let go of her to grasp the chain of his dog tags. Lifting it over his head, he grasped the wedding ring they’d exchanged years ago. Sliding it off the chain was an easy manoeuvre and it moved from the metal into his ring finger.

“Will you join me?”

Riza did the same with her own dog tags and removed the ring from it. It felt so right sliding it onto her own ring finger. She felt complete. Finally.

Roy’s head dipped to capture his lips and Riza pressed back against him with fervour. A hand lifted to his hair, holding onto the back of his head while her fingers tangled in his tresses. Roy’s hands grasped her hips tightly and pulled her flush against him.

“Thank you,” she breathed against his lips. “For doing this. The ring, everything.”

“Anything for my Queen,” he professed.

She rolled his eyes at his dramatics while he laughed.

“Okay,” he relented with a chuckle. “Anything for my wife. How does that sound?”

Riza couldn’t stop the smile from overtaking her face. “I really like how that sounds.”

Humming in agreement, he pecked her lips one final time before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Riza leaned her head against his as they walked to his kitchen.

“I agree. It sounds absolutely wonderful.”


	5. baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roy "hot mess" mustang coming at you 🤡

Roy’s nose twitched as it tried to shift the irritant invading it. It was not a pleasant smell and it was turning his rather nice dream into one he wanted to wake up to escape from. It was a dilemma though, because Riza’s smile was so sweet in his mind’s eye and she looked so beautiful…

With a grunt his eyes opened. He’d had enough. Roy’s body twitched on his couch as it left the confines of sleep. His lips smacked together, and he could almost taste the phantom smell from his dreams. With disgust Roy rolled over and –

Promptly fell of his couch with a painful _thud._

“Ouch,” he whined while his heart raced inside his chest and he rubbed his sore hip.

That horrible smell wouldn’t leave him alone though. It still persisted.

From the floor, Roy’s head popped up to look over the couch, reminiscent of a meerkat. He glared at his apartment, trying to find the culprit, before his eyes finally settled on the kitchen.

Oh no.

_His biscuits._

Roy tripped over himself as he scrambled to his feet. His foot caught as he vaulted over the back of his couch causing his face to slam painfully into the hard floor. Blinking away stars Roy staggered to his feet and into his kitchen, clutching the side of his face. The world was spinning after the impact.

Fumbling with his oven gloves, Roy tore open the door and was greeted with his latest endeavour. The biscuits were ruined. They’d been carefully moulded and cut into shapes of Christmas trees, stars, and Santa hats – but they were just a charred mess now. Completely burnt. Inedible.

“Roy, you _idiot_ ,” he groaned loudly.

Desolate, he looked down at the result of his nap for a few minutes longer as he tried to wrack his brain for a solution. He’d been so caught up in it that Roy never heard his apartment door open.

“What are you making?”

Roy jumped at the sudden noise, turning in place. His wide eyes stared at Hawkeye, who was staring down at the burnt mess in his hands.

“Uh.” He smiled sheepishly at her but not before disappointment coiled around his ribs and settled inside his heart. These were supposed to be her surprise, but he’d ruined it.

Calmly, Hawkeye shrugged out of her military jacket and draped it over a chair by his kitchen table. Without a word she approached and stood in front of the baking tray, bringing one hand to her chin while the other found the curve of her hip.

“I think they’re done, Colonel,” she deadpanned.

“I think they are too, Hawkeye,” he replied glumly.

“Did you fall asleep while you were waiting on them?”

Roy scowled as she snickered, but then continued to watch as her expression changed to concern.

“What happened to your face?”

Shame and heat flushed over his chest and up his neck as he remembered his tumble. “Nothing.”

“It’s looks really red.”

Her hand lifted to ghost over his throbbing cheek. Roy’s eyes fluttered closed as the anticipation of her touch instantly calmed and relaxed him. He almost dropped the tray.

“Did you bump into something?”

“No,” he lied. He couldn’t reveal the meeting his face had with the hard floor.

“Do you need some help with those?” Hawkeye gestured to the sad mess of biscuits in his hands.

“They were supposed to be a surprise for you,” he admitted with a defeated sigh. “But I really am hopeless, aren’t I?”

A grateful smile tugged her lips up. “It’s still a lovely surprise,” she reassured, looking down at the tray one final time. “It was very thoughtful of you. I really like the trees,” she chuckled.

“Sadly, they are no more,” Roy sighed heavily.

“Then let’s make some more.” Hawkeye rolled up the sleeves of her shirt before placing her hands on her hips to look at him expectantly.

“You want to? Together?”

“Baking together on Christmas Eve? How festive,” she beamed.

Placing the ruined biscuits in the bin, Roy slid the tray back on the top of the cooker, so it was ready for round two. As he turned to begin preparing ingredients, Roy was caught off guard as Hawkeye pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you for putting in the effort.”

Roy turned his head and grinned at her. “Any time for you, Riza. And next time, I won’t ruin the surprise,” he promised.

“Next time?” One eyebrow lifted.

“It’s Christmas,” he winked, “there’s definitely more surprise gifts to come.”


	6. cosy

Riza curled further in on herself as Roy reached to rearrange the thick blanket he’d draped over them both. It wrapped around her body, pulled right up to her chin, then spread across Roy’s legs, the ends falling off the edge and trailing on the wooden floor. Once satisfied she was covered completely Roy settled back with a sigh. One of his arms stretched out down Riza’s arm and rested respectfully atop the blanket on her waist.

She’d never sat with him like this before. He was lying stretched out on the couch and she was on her side, wrapped up tight. Roy had pulled her across his chest. Riza had suggested after their cold walk they should get underneath a blanket to warm themselves up. In theory it was the best idea but in practice it was embarrassing. Imagine thinking it was a good idea to curl up against her father’s apprentice!

Roy had blinked at her for a second before shrugging and nonchalantly agreeing. “If that’s what you want to do Riza,” he replied. His teeth only chattered once but a violent shudder overtook his gangly teenage frame.

Before Roy could see her flushed cheeks Riza darted upstairs to grab the thickest blanket she could find. With her father out of town for research purposes at least she didn’t have to worry about being quiet for him.

The radio filled the quiet room with mellow and relaxing notes. The fire crackled opposite them. The warmth was threatening to send her off to sleep. Outside the window the world was a winter wonderland. Snow continued to fall steadily and silently. It would not stop until late afternoon tomorrow the weather report revealed. Despite the frustration of her errands being put on hold, she also wasn’t stupid. Venturing out and getting caught in a relentless snowstorm would not be a good idea.

Her and Roy had gone into town that morning for supplies while there was a lull in the storm. The mile walk through snow that reached up to their knees was exhausting. By the time they reached town Riza was panting heavily, but it had become easier to walk. Roads had been cleared and the remaining slush was being churned up by horses’ hooves and the wheels of their drawn carts.

By the time they were done, snow had started to fall once more, and the world took on a blueish tint as small flakes fluttered down from the sky. When they were halfway home the snowflakes were heavier as they paused for a much-needed rest, but the storm was nowhere near as violent as it had been initially. There was no howling wind and no biting cold. As Riza rested her paper bag for a second on a crumbling stone wall, her breath escaped from her lips in a steam as she shook out her arms to rid them of cramp.

“You okay?”

Riza nodded, breathing too hard to speak just yet.

She picked up her bag before the paper could get soaked with the residual water on the stone. Her arms were already protesting loudly to carrying it. They still had half a mile to go but they were almost home.

Despite the tiring trek, they both rejoiced in the beauty of the landscape. Roy’s eyes were wide with wonder, sparkling as he looked around, and he marvelled at how deep the snow was. He’d never seen snow this thick before, he revealed. Not in Central.

They’d even thrown a snowball or two. Roy had smirked, thinking he was being sneaky, and had subtly packed the snow together behind Riza’s back while she trudged on ahead. He was not as stealthy as he hoped though. As his arm reared back to throw, Riza whipped around and hit him with her own. Square in the face.

Spluttering and clutching at his face Roy stumbled and dropped his snowball.

“Ow!” His complaint was loud but accompanied by a laugh.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit your face!” Riza hurried over, reaching to grab his shoulder to support him. The bag in her arms dropped into the snow, the paper already turning darker as it wet through. She dipped her head worriedly as she tried to assess the damage she’d done. The skin around his eye was very red and when his lids blinked open the eyeball looked irritated. Concern and fear coiled in her gut like a spring, jumping out of it and into her heart and throat.

“Your aim is ridiculously good,” he complimented. “Good shot.” With one eye squeezed closed in pain he still shot her a toothy grin.

So, now, they were both curled up her father’s couch. After collecting the blanket Riza had wrapped some ice up in a towel for Roy to press against the swelling around his eye. His body shivered still from the biting cold of the ice. Every so often he’d jerk underneath her. It made guilt settle inside her heart and grip it painfully.

“Sorry,” she mumbled into the blanket that was covering her lips.

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry about your eye.” Her voice was a little stronger but still quiet.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” he dismissed.

“But I am,” she insisted.

“Riza, it’s fine,” he chuckled fondly. “I’ve had worse than snowball to the face.” He settled back on the cushions further with another sigh. “Honestly, it’s okay. Compared to snowball fights with my sisters this is nothing.”

“Snowball fights?”

“Oh yeah,” Roy gushed. “We get split into teams and everything. Aunt Chris officiates it. Some of them have deadly throws. Kind of like you do,” he winked then laughed as her cheeks grew red with shame. “It’s a big family thing. It’s neat.”

“What else do you do?” Her question was quiet and spoken into the brief silence that had enveloped them. Her father had forgotten about Christmas, so they never celebrated it. It was just another day. However, hearing Roy’s stories of dinners with his large family, full of warmth and laughter, made her yearn for it. She wanted that. And she wanted to hear all his stories about it.

“What do you mean?”

“On Christmas.” Riza cleared her throat. “Or around Christmas. What else do you do together?”

“Oh, well, we wake up on Christmas Day and fight to get downstairs first.” Roy snickered, “my aunt quickly tells us to shut up and stop causing a stampede, but it doesn’t stop some of them. We exchange gifts all together then Aunt Chris shoos us away to get washed up. Once everyone is showered we go back and play with or try out our new gifts while Aunt Chris makes us all breakfast. The older siblings are called in to help her. Being the only boy I’m usually roped into it too,” he grumbled, “but sometimes I can find ways to get out of it,” he added with a wicked grin.

Roy continued to regale Riza with tales of his Christmas traditions. He made her giggle quietly, snort unexpectedly, and caused her eyes to open wide in wonder and shock. Every story he shared she cherished and wondered what their Christmas together would be like, if they ever got the chance. Riza hoped to experience it one day. Her father would never let her go home with Roy for the holidays, but it would be nice to dream.

“I would love to experience that one day,” Riza whispered wistfully. Realising she’d spoken aloud, horrified, she groaned internally and buried her face underneath the blanket. It also meant she was nuzzling against his chest and that made her face turn even more red. However, she stalled for just a second. Just underneath her ear, Riza could hear Roy’s heartbeat. It thudded steadily as she listened.

She’d never heard his heartbeat before. She’d never really listened to anyone’s heartbeat before. Riza found it instantly comforting, despite her embarrassment.

“I would love it if you could too.”

Riza jumped when Roy started speaking. She’d been so focussed on the revelation of hearing his heartbeat that it startled her.

“Really?” She dared to be bold and ask the question.

His hand gently rested upon her shoulder. The weight of it was another source of comfort. When he squeezed it, Riza felt her stomach somersault.

“I would really like it,” he confirmed, voice low in a murmur.

Her wide smile was hidden underneath the blanket but Riza did shift so she could rest her ear back over his heart once more.

Roy continued with more stories, his voice low and soothing, and it caused Riza’s eyes to close without her realising it. Underneath her ear his voice rumbled in his chest as he continued, lulling her into a warm and relaxed sleep. Exhaustion had taken its hold over her and her body grew heavier the longer she listened to him talk.

It was the most comfortable sleep she’d ever had.


	7. ugly sweaters

“ _What_ is that abomination?”

Roy scowled at the Second Lieutenant. “Shut up, Havoc.”

The soldier burst out laughing while he ignored the Colonel’s glare.

“It was a gift from Hawkeye,” Roy added, having to raise his voice over Havoc’s guffaws.

“Wait, _Hawkeye_ bought you that?” He snickered. “You weren’t self-centred enough to buy it yourself? Or did you ask her to buy it for you?”

The item in question was an ‘ugly Christmas sweater’. Fuery suggested the idea that they should all wear them in the office on the lead up to the holidays and donate money to charity for doing it. Roy had been too busy to go out and buy his own, so Hawkeye offered to pick something out for him. Despite it being a reminder of the embarrassing leak of his voicemail message, Roy could still see the funny side and adored it. It was a gift from Riza, so of course he was going to love it. It was also so thoughtful. It was personal to him and it was creative. Bless her heart, for it was so wonderful and attentive.

“Well, they’re supposed to be fun and wacky,” Roy retorted, “and it’s far more creative and thoughtful than _yours_.” Havoc’s was just a picture of Santa holding a beer. So _boring_.

“Hey,” Havoc pointed a finger indignantly. “This was also a gift.”

“From an ex?”

“… Maybe.”

“Which ex was that? The last one, or the one before that? Or the one before that?”

Havoc glowered at him.

“Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it, Havoc,” Roy chuckled.

Lieutenant Hawkeye entered through the door and everyone stopped what they were doing, eager to see what her sweater of choice was for the day. When she noticed all attention was on her she froze before shifting uncomfortably on the spot. The door was closed quietly behind her.

“What?”

Hawkeye’s Christmas jumper was a cartoon of nine different dog breeds that were all dressed up with reindeer antlers on. One dog, a Shiba – which Roy thought was a very fitting coincidence – had a red nose on to symbolise Rudolph. Written underneath was the phrase “Merry Woofmas”.

Roy absolutely loved it. It was _very_ Hawkeye.

“That explains the Colonel’s sweater,” Breda muttered underneath his breath to Havoc. However he wasn’t quiet enough because Roy heard every word. A deep frown pulled his eyebrows downwards before he turned to glare at the two snickering soldiers.

“Is it really that bad?”

Roy jumped in place, startled by Hawkeye’s sudden appearance behind him. She’d pulled the hem of the sweater away from her body so she could look down at it properly.

“I thought it would be fun.”

“It _is_ fun,” Roy hastily reassured her. “Don’t listen to Idiot One and Idiot Two,” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “I love it. It’s very creative.”

The hem was dropped from the tips of her fingers. Hawkeye cocked her head and looked up at him with a ghost of a smile on her face. “You love it?”

Roy nodded. “I really do,” he grinned. “It’s very you, Hawkeye.”

That smile finally appeared and spread across her face in appreciation. Hawkeye’s head dipped as she schooled her expression. “Thank you, sir.”

“Of course, Hawkeye. Any time. And thank you, for mine.” He grinned down at the two hands that were forming a snapping motion with the words “ _snap, snap_ ” emblazoned above them. “It was really thoughtful of you.”

“Glad you think so,” she grinned.

“Truly a high point in my singing career.”

“I agree. I think you’re in the wrong profession, sir,” she deadpanned. “Rapping is clearly where your talents lie.”

His head tipped back as he laughed. “That’s kind of you to say, Lieutenant. So long as it’s not Christmas present wrapping,” he added, dropping his voice low so only she could hear. “I’m still terrible at that.”

“Should I expect my secret one to in a paper bag again this year?” Her voice was a quiet murmur also.

Roy’s shoulders drooped and he grimaced. “Yeah,” he replied sullenly as he internally cursed his inability to fold wrapping paper properly and tie up boxes with ribbons. Riza deserved better presentation than what he could offer.

“Noted, sir,” she nodded, raising her voice to a normal speaking volume. “I won’t take a peek beforehand either,” she winked before she walked away.


	8. christmas market

Perusing the wares on offer at the market was a favourite past time for Riza. It always intrigued her to see what was available and see if she could get any inspiration for cooking or clothing from it. Christmas markets were no different. Stalls laden with trinkets bombarded the shopper on every front. Every gift was advertised as “the perfect one”, yet Riza still hadn’t found that yet. It caused a frustrated sigh to pass through her lips as she looked around, another stall failing to provide her with what she needed.

Not that the gifts weren’t beautiful, they were. They were homemade with care and skill which showed in the finished product. However it wasn’t what she was looking for. In all honesty, Riza didn’t know _what_ she was looking for. She just knew nothing had jumped out at her. The perfect gift still evaded her.

With dismay Riza realised the only stalls left in her current direction were food stalls. People were crowded around standing tables with glasses of mulled wine and cider, laughing with one another as their breaths expelled steam into the air. Riza couldn’t even pick out one particular smell of cooking. There were so many that it was just a mishmash of scents, but they all smelled delicious. Her stomach cried out for something to fill it, especially after she spied the fruit dipped in chocolate, but Riza ploughed on ahead and swallowed the saliva that had flooded her mouth. Gifts first, then she could eat.

Trudging back the way she’d already came, her search continued. Riza’s eyes narrowed to scrutinise every piece on show to her. There were knitted scarves, hats, gloves… All very generic presents, Riza thought. Not _bad_ presents, but just not what she wanted to give her recipient.

One stall though was her saviour. She’d missed the trinket in the back first time round. It was half hidden behind other taller ornaments and the moment she set her eyes on it, Riza thought it was perfect. It reminded her of her giftee immediately.

There, hidden away, was a small ornament of a dog. A Shiba, to be exact, and it held an uncanny resemblance to her own dog. A smile spread across her face.

“Would you like that one, dear?” The old owner smiled warmly, clasping her hands together with joy as she awaited Riza’s answer.

“Yes, please,” Riza nodded.

“It’s a lovely little thing,” the owner cooed, taking it from Riza’s hands. “It was made by my late husband years ago in his forge. He always loved that little pup,” she added cheerily. “I’m glad it will finally be going to a good home. Is it for yourself?”

“It’s a gift.”

The woman grinned. “For anyone in particular?”

Riza hesitated. “A very dear friend.”

“How lovely! Have you known them long?”

“A long time,” Riza replied honestly. “And they’ve always wanted a dog but couldn’t justify it.”

“Then this little dog will be _perfect_ ,” the woman stressed with glee, handing the dog over.

“Hawkeye?”

She stiffened, fingers curling around the freshly wrapped gift in her hand. It was an automatic reflex to hide it because after what felt like hours of searching she’d finally found the perfect gift for him… Only for the Colonel to appear moments after its discovery. Riza turned and smiled at him. The dog was securely placed in her purse, hidden and out of sight.

“Hello, Colonel. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I’m just out an about,” he shrugged. “What are you up to today?”

“Just looking to see what’s on offer.”

“Find anything good?” An eyebrow lifted as he asked his question.

“I’ve found a few things,” she replied slowly.

“Would you like to walk with me?” He patiently awaited her answer, but his expression was hopeful that she’d agree.

“Of course, sir. I wouldn’t want to disrupt your plans though and get in the way of your day.”

The Colonel shook his head. “I had no plans, Hawkeye. I was simply admiring the atmosphere and enjoying some good food,” he grinned, lifting his glass of mulled wine to show her.

“Enjoy your purchase,” the owner called after Riza, a knowing smirk on her face.

“You bought something?” The Colonel looked down at her purse expectantly.

“I did,” Riza nodded. “A gift.”

“May I ask who it’s for?”

Again, Riza hesitated. “No…”

The Colonel’s eyebrows lifted to hide underneath his fringe, and he let out a quiet laugh. “Okay, Hawkeye.”

“It’s to be a surprise,” Riza added hastily. “For someone very special.” She glanced over at him, noting how he hadn’t looked away. “I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Oh?” An impressed look overtook his features. “Anyone I would know?”

Riza shook her head. “No, sir. Sorry.” She lifted a hand to scratch her neck. Her finger caught the chain of her dog tags underneath her thick coat. Underneath all of her layers, the metal moved against her skin, and the ring Roy had given her shifted in place. Its weight was a constant comfort.

The Colonel’s face softened when he caught her signal. It looked like he couldn’t resist the grin from spreading across his face. It was filled with so much joy that Riza couldn’t help but return it.

“I understand, Hawkeye,” he replied smoothly. His smile dropped and the Colonel schooled his expression. “I hope they enjoy what you’ve purchased for them. I’m sure it will be wonderful,” he winked.

“I hope so too, sir,” she replied.

“Have you eaten?”

Riza shook her head.

“Would you like to join me in some mulled wine? It’s very delicious.”

“I think I can do that, sir.”

“And some food? What about dinner? I’ve been eyeing those steak burgers a few stalls down,” the Colonel added, his gaze directing towards a stall that smelled heavenly. “Plus the freshly made crepes look phenomenal as well.”

“Sounds perfect, sir,” she replied honestly.

He beamed at her, offering Riza his arm as they walked.


	9. decorations

Music filled the room pleasantly as two people worked on decorating their Christmas tree together. They worked effortlessly around one another, ducking and weaving underneath lights and tinsel without a word. Movements were fluid, like a dance, as they manoeuvred themselves the tree. Laughter filled the room as jokes flowed and enjoyment filled their hearts, both content with being together.

Decorating was coming along nicely, Riza thought. Thankfully, Roy seemed to have some idea about how to do it tastefully. They’d never done it together before however she’d seen some of his questionable fashion choices. His usual attire of expensive three-piece suits was not the issue – it was that one summer when he whipped out the pink shirt with flowers on it… equipped with yellow shorts. She knew for a fact that it was still hung up in his wardrobe, waiting to be let loose again. It raised some concerns from her then and made Riza wonder if he’d go for something as gaudy as that when decorating.

Thankfully not. There were no arguments and were both on the same page.

Coming together to do something as mundane as putting up a Christmas tree was wonderful, Riza thought. They were hidden away from prying eyes and able to spend some time together and just be _themselves_. They could be together and not have to worry about who was watching and ‘accidentally’ brushing the other’s hand.

As soon as Riza invited him inside her apartment and closed the door all professionalism was dropped. The door caught the latch and “sir” and “Lieutenant” were gone. Roy had stepped forward with a gentle smile and cupped her face in his hands. Tenderly, his lips brushed hers as Riza gripped onto his shirt as tightly as she could, trying to bring him even closer to her body.

“I miss doing that,” he breathed.

Riza pecked his lips and wrapped her arms around his back in a hug. “I missed you too.”

He pressed a kiss into her hair and even took her hand to walk the short distance to her living room. It was only ten steps or so, but it was a wonderful ten steps, because her hand was enveloped in the warmth of his while Roy’s thumb caressed her skin. It was a gesture she never got to enjoy in everyday life so Riza ensured she savoured it.

When the last ornament was hung on the tree they both stepped back with pride, eyes roaming over their work. Critically Riza judged how spread out everything was and how it looked but in the end was satisfied. Nothing needed to be changed.

“I think it’s time to celebrate all our hard work,” Roy announced.

Riza glanced over at him, noticing the proud stance of his hands on his hips, equipped with a pleased grin.

“I think so too,” Riza agreed.

Her back was sore from bending down to pick up the tiny baubles for the tree out of the box. Titling left and right, Riza stretched overhead to work out the kinks that had formed in her body. Sighing in relief, Riza’s shoulders drooped tiredly when her arms returned to her sides.

“I can help with your little problem too,” Roy offered, suddenly speaking directly into her ear.

Riza’s body stiffened in response, surprised at his sudden proximity, but relaxed as soon as his fingers started to knead at the knots in her shoulders. “Oh?”

Roy hummed in response. “If you want me to?”

“I think that could be arranged, Roy.”

His fingers stalled for a second when she spoke his first name and Riza took great delight in it. It was always a thrill to throw him off with the use of his name when they were together. Colonel and Lieutenant had become sacred to them. They’d almost become their first names because that was all they had. While using Roy and Riza was slightly jarring for the briefest of seconds, it was always a joy to hear him speak her name. It made Riza wish he could speak it more often.

“I’m glad, Riza,” he almost purred.

His breath tickled the skin of her ear, making her squirm away with a laugh. Roy wasn’t fazed though when she escaped his grip. He just smiled happily at her antics.

“Would you like a drink first?”

“How about _you_ drink, and I work out the knots in those shoulders,” Roy offered.

“Now that’s an interesting proposal,” Riza pondered.

“Let me take care of you.” He reached to grasp her hand, bringing it up to his chest to rest over his heart.

Riza smiled softly and looked at her fingers. Slowly, she shifted her hand’s placement. Her fingers brushed over the ring on his dog tags. The gesture made Roy’s smile broaden.

“I love you, Riza.”

Riza glanced up at him and tore her eyes away from the ring. His eyes held such love and care for her that it almost stole her breath away. Even after all this time and all they’d been through that look in his eyes remained a constant.

“Love you too, Roy.”

They kissed in the soft glow of the fairy lights adorning the tree. It was slow and tender before they finally broke apart and came to rest in a tight embrace. Despite their offers of drinks and massages to ease sore muscles, the two remained in place for a little while longer. To be present and holding one another was all they needed.


	10. lights

Riza's scarf was pulled up and over her nose as she walked through the suburbs of Central. Her breath caught in the fabric and warmed the space in between it. A blessing because it prevented the tip of her nose from becoming too red and cold. A woollen hat was pulled down low on her forehead. It almost brushed her eyebrows. Her warm, gloved hands clutched onto the arm of her walking companion.

Being cold all the time was less than ideal however it had its perks. It meant she could hang onto the arm of her partner as they walked and use him as a heat source.

Riza had glared at Roy's grin when he opened the door. In contrast to her, he’d come prepared only wearing gloves to keep his hands warm because that was all he needed.

"You look adorable," he'd stated and Riza wasn't sure if he was purposely trying to annoy her or not. She'd huffed in reply, unimpressed, while he laughed.

Being as covered up as she was made for an excellent disguise too. No one would be able to tell that the Colonel was out on an evening stroll with his Lieutenant. Her identity was hidden behind layers of wool. The streets were quiet too as they walked them, speaking quietly to one another and sharing jokes.

When they stumbled upon their goal, Riza peeled away from his side. He was like a hot water bottle though and immediately Riza missed his warmth. However, the wonder that came with gazing upon the decorated houses made her forget all about the cold momentarily.

Her feet carried her along the street as she gazed upon the pretty light displays for each house. Some were over the top and had just a tad too much for her liking, while others were gorgeous and tastefully done. Riza didn't care though. It was the experience of the walk and getting to see the sights that made it all worth it. Plus, getting to do it with Roy, was even better. Having the opportunity for the two of them to go out _together_ and enjoy something that normal couples did in the holiday season was something she’d never pass up. It was special. Her hand latched onto his once more as they walked. Every so often he'd give it a squeeze, pleased to see her so excited.

"They're so pretty," Riza sighed, leaning back into his side.

"I know," he agreed. His voice was low as he spoke into her ear. Suddenly his lips were pressed against her head in a kiss.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this with me."

"Any time. You know that,” he quipped cheerily.

Riza sighed, content. 

"So beautiful," he murmured.

Riza turned her head to look at Roy, trying to determine what he was looking at, but his eyes were on her.

"What is?" Riza looked out onto the street, turning away from him as she searched.

The hand holding hers squeezed it again. "You,” he chuckled.

A blush crept up her cheeks which made his smile broaden.

"Quiet, you," she mumbled.

"Never," he promised.

He pecked her cheek before he extracted his hand from her grasp. Roy's arm lifted and wrapped around Riza's shoulder to pull her tight against his side. Her nose burrowed back inside her scarf as she relished in the security and warmth he provided.

"Beautiful _and_ adorable," he grinned. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

He laughed as she muttered unintelligibly underneath her breath and nudged his stomach gently with her elbow.

"Look at the lights, Roy," she admonished. "That was the whole reason for our walk."

"Maybe I want to look at something more beautiful instead," he countered.

Riza lifted her eyes heavenward.

"This was a wonderful idea," he added, backing off from his teasing. "The light displays are very pretty to look at and we get to spend some time together," he grinned. "Thank you for suggesting it."

"I always liked seeing the different displays in East City," Riza replied wistfully. "It doesn't hold a candle to Central, but it was something special after everything I grew up with. Or lack of what I grew up with,” Riza corrected, remembering her cold and lonely Christmas’ with her father.

"I'm glad it is," he replied solemnly, dropping all jokes.

Riza took a deep breath. "Getting to spend it with you makes it even better."

There was a brief silence before Roy tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered directly into her ear.

Riza's head tilted to the side, coming to rest against his. "Love you too," she whispered back with a fond smile.

"Any moment I get to spend with you makes my day infinitely better."

She smirked happily to herself underneath her scarf. "Same with me," she breathed, completely content as the lights twinkled all around them.


	11. snow

“Riza!”

She was startled awake by an urgent hiss right by her ear. Riza jumped in fright after rolling over in her bed. Seeing a dark figure looking over her made Riza lash out, causing her fist to contact something hard and warm.

“Ow!” Roy exclaimed suddenly and unexpectedly.

She cringed at the volume of his pained cry as well as the fact she’d struck him. Roy rubbed his forearm as his face screwed up in pain.

“Sorry!” Riza threw the sheet off her body and shivered as the freezing morning air washed over her.

“No, it’s okay! Look!”

Before she could ask him if he was all right Roy grabbed her hand tightly. Riza blinked down at their joined hands while Roy tugged her over to the window.

“ _Look_!”

Still trying to waken up, Riza blinked tiredly out at the world before them. There was a blanket of white snow over everything. Even the pines trees had snow caught in their branches. Tiny footprints from birds were dotted about in the snow, and there was a human set of prints too. Whoever it was had walked halfway down the garden at the front of her house before they turned back.

The first snow of winter was always an exciting time and Riza did love it. She smiled down at the expanse of white, glad it had finally come.

“It’s been snowing,” Riza commented, wondering what it was that she was supposed to be looking at.

“Yes! It has!” Roy’s eyes twinkled in the dawn light.

Glancing down at her companion’s feet, she noticed the thick boots he was wearing as well as the melted snow that clung to them, desperate to hang on.

“Have you been out in it already?”

“Yes!” He sounded so excited as he gaped down at it, in awe of how much there was. “Isn’t it amazing?”

“It is,” Riza agreed.

He noticed Riza didn’t exactly hold the same amount of elation as he did. Turning to face her fully, he cocked his head at her.

“Do you not get excited over snow?”

“I like the snow,” she replied defensively. She retracted her hand back to her side, just then realising that Roy had still been holding onto it. Riza hoped the room was dark enough that he wouldn’t see the light blush on her cheeks. “It’s nice to know the winter season has started.”

“Do you get _this much snow_ every year?”

Riza nodded. “I think we’ll get even more,” she added.

Roy’s eyes jerked up to look at her.

“Sometimes it gets really bad and there’s blizzards.”

“Blizzards,” Roy whispered to himself in fascination.

Realisation dawned on Riza very suddenly. “You don’t get snow like this in Central, do you?”

“Are you kidding? Of course not! This is awesome!” His grin was infectious as he shot it her way.

“Oh. Well…” Riza cleared her throat quietly as she thought it was wonderful to see him so excited about snow. “We’ll most definitely get more. I’m glad you got to experience it.”

“Wow…”

His eyes gazed down at the snow one final time. It gave Riza some time to study his profile. The corners of his mouth were lifted only slightly in his amazement, with his lips parted in wonder. His eyebrows were raised too, eyes wide as he stared out the window.

“Can we go outside and play in it?”

His question threw her off. “What?”

“Can we go outside? Right now? I want to build a snowman!”

“Oh –”

“It doesn’t have to be a snowman,” he back peddled as he noticed her hesitation. “It can be anything. My sisters were telling me about how they’ve made snow angels before! Can we make a snow angel?”

He was like an excited child, begging her to go out and play with him. Riza just stared back into his earnest eyes.

“Please, Riza?”

He wanted to go outside and have some fun in the snow. With her. Unable to resist his pleading or his owlish stare, she nodded despite her reluctance.

“Okay,” she agreed quietly.

The biggest and brightest smile lit up Roy’s face. It reached right to his eyes as he beamed.

“Great! I’ll see you outside when you’re ready!” Without another word he dashed out of her bedroom and left Riza stunned in his wake.

After she’d finally recovered and processed her surprise wake up call, movement outside the window caught Riza’s eye. Roy exited her home and ran into the snow and down the same path he’d followed before into the garden. He stopped moving as he glanced around with a grin on his face. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and started packing snow into a tight ball.

His enjoyment was infectious, even from a distance, and Riza discovered anticipation and excitement were fluttering around inside her stomach. Grinning, she turned away from the window and hurried to put her warm winter clothing on so she could go outside and play too.


	12. card games

Roy’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight before him. His rival’s poker face was perfect and gave nothing away, sitting innocently on the other side of the table. She was anything but innocent. She was brutal and unforgiving even in a simple, and what was supposed to be friendly, card game.

He still loved her for it though.

With stomach full of their Christmas dinner and a glass of wine each the conversation had devolved into playing some card games to end their day. It had started off with a playful game of Snap. Then Riza suggest Blackjack and “spicing things up a little”. They were betting for money. Just pennies, though. Then as they drank more and more the bets jumped up in value. Right now, they were playing Black Five and they were both down to two cards. He had a five of clubs in his hand that would make her number of cards jump up if he played it and put him closer to victory. He was desperate to win, for the game had been going on for half an hour with no end or winner in sight. With the stakes as high as they were, he had to chance it.

Currently, there was one hundred cenz on the table and the “punishment” of cooking the other dinner every night for the next week.

Hesitant but triumphant, Roy placed down his five of clubs.

“Pick up five, Riza,” he announced, a cocky grin already tugging up the corner of his mouth.

But Riza placed down a red five, cancelling out his strategy.

Roy stared at it with dismay, looking down at his sorry card. He didn’t have a red to put on top so he would win. He had no more moves.

“Do you have a red?” She was _far_ too innocent.

“No,” he scowled petulantly.

With the smuggest grin, she placed her red three on the top of the pile and sat back in victory.

“I win,” she beamed.

Roy tossed down his losing card as Riza laughed. She clutched her stomach, head tipping back with amusement, as she placed a hand down to steady herself on the floor. Being as drunk as they were, Riza’s stable base didn’t last long. She lowered to her elbow then lay down on the floor. Her head turned to look at him as she continued to giggle.

“Aw,” she cooed at his pout.

“Shut up,” he muttered as he glowered at her.

“No,” Riza crooned, rolling over onto her side. Her cheeks were flushed with the alcohol and her eyes sparkled with her enjoyment at his expense. “You’re cute when you pout.”

“I’m not pouting,” he muttered childishly.

“I beg to differ,” she snorted, giggling again.

Sighing happily, Riza rolled onto her back on the carpeted floor and stared up at the ceiling. A soft smile was on her face and her eyes fluttered closed. If her hair had still been long it would have fanned out on the floor behind her, but it was cropped short. Some strands had escaped the confines of being tucked behind her ear and Roy was suddenly overcome with the urge to fix it for her.

His movements were clumsy, but he managed to clamber over the cards. The pile was disrupted by his knee and he slid on the plastic, but Roy caught himself. It didn’t faze him or hinder his journey.

Riza’s eyelids fluttered open when he moved over her, sensing his shadow. Roy straddled her hips and placed both his elbows by her ears.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. His hands lifted and curled her short hair behind her ears.

Riza grinned up at him. “You’re sweet.”

“Sweet and in love,” he sang quietly, dragging out the last word as he bent low to kiss her lips.

Riza snorted. “Sweet and drunk,” she countered.

“No,” Roy denied.

“Yes.”

“Drunk on you,” he muttered to himself, lowering his head once again. His lips pressed gently against hers but Riza’s hands lifted to clutch at his shirt, pulling him closer. Her back arched off the floor to bring them together and she sighed into the kiss.

“Maybe I’m drunk on you too,” she snickered.

“Love you so much.” He whispered it against the skin of her neck. He’d buried his face there, finding solace and comfort in the action like he did every single time.

Riza’s hand found her hair, holding him in place as her fingers stroked his head.

“Love you too, my love.”

He groaned quietly at the use of her pet name for him. He adored hearing it every time.

Riza cuddled him close with a chuckle at his response. Her hands ran through his hair gently. Both were content to lay there and hold one another on the one night they had together.


	13. sledding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i LOVE two (2) dorks

The slopes were crowded with families and powdered snow was kicked up into the air as people sped past on their skis or wooden sleds. Laughter filled the air and the atmosphere was electric as the winter sun beat down on those playing and having fun.

Despite this being a small corner of the north, it was certainly busy. The location was picked so they could hide away for their holiday and venture out into the world without the need to worry about who was watching. And it worked extremely well.

Riza felt like a child again, spending time with Roy in the winter before he returned home to his family for the holidays. Speeding down the hill on a wooden sled transported her back to her hometown where they’d done the same thing. The two of them had crammed themselves onto the one sled back then and they’d made it work. Roy had gripped her tightly while Riza hung onto his arms for dear life to avoid falling off.

They tried that again today but not five seconds had passed before Roy fell off the back into a heap on the snow. Riza dug her heels into the snow to stop the sled. She turned, seeing him look very disgruntled with snow in his hair and all over his clothes.

“Shall we try that again?” Riza tried to keep her face straight and neutral as she asked her question. She _really_ did. However a snort left her, and she was laughing at his scowl before she knew it.

He muttered something under his breath as he stood to dust the snow off his legs.

“You might need your own sled now,” Riza added as she passed by him. “I think you’re too big to fit on the back with me now.”

“Yeah,” he muttered glumly as he trudged back up the hill with her.

“You sound very sad about it,” Riza commented. Her head tipped forward so she could get a better look at his face.

Roy sighed. “I just thought it would be fun to go down together. I should’ve been better prepared.”

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Her arm slid underneath his and wrapped around Roy’s back. “You prepared this trip wonderfully.”

His arm lifted to rest upon her shoulders, squeezing her tightly against his side. “I know, but…” Roy sighed again.

“Every part of this has been perfect.” She poked his stomach. “It was a lovely surprise.”

“I’m glad,” he whispered against her head. A kiss was pressed into the wool of her hat before Roy let her go and retrieved the sled from her hands.

“Do you want to go first?”

“Yeah, I can do it.”

Roy settled himself onto the wood and Riza kept a grip on his shoulders while he tucked his feet into the footholds. It kept him still and steady while he got comfortable, stopping him from rushing down the hill prematurely before he was secure.

“Ready?” She gave his shoulders a quick squeeze.

“Ready!”

Riza let go, giving him a light push. His descent started slowly before picking up considerable speed. She watched on with a smile, excited for her own turn.

But Roy hit something, making him rock violently from side to side. Then he careened through a snow drift which lifted the sled off the ground. He came back down to earth hard and tipped, falling off the sled at a fast pace and slamming into the snow on his side before rolling once or twice.

“Roy!”

Riza hurried down the slope, sliding through the deeper parts of the snow and tripping through a snow drift. He was lying face down in the snow and unmoving.

“Roy, are you okay?” Riza gave his shoulder a squeeze as her worry rose. He still hadn’t moved or uttered a sound. He remained lying there with his face buried and out of view. It was a hard tumble he’d taken so she was worried it had really done some damage.

A loud groan left him very suddenly.

“Can you move?”

“Yes,” he whined. “I just don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“It hurts.”

“What does?”

“Everything!” he cried out, eventually rolling over. His face was twisted in a grimace. Water droplets covered his face from the melted snow and the tips of his hair were plastered against the skin of his face.

Riza laughed quietly at him. However, it caused Roy’s eyes to fly open in indignation.

“Are you laughing at me?” His accusation was loud, but she could see the smile fighting to make it onto his face.

“It _was_ pretty funny.”

“I heard the way you called my name,” Roy retorted. “You were _worried_ about me, Riza,” he grinned.

“I was when you lay there, unmoving, like the drama queen that you are.”

Roy huffed in response. “Admit it. You were scared.”

“Now I’m regretting running over to see if you’re all right.”

A hand on her wrist made Riza pause for a second. Turning back to face him, she saw the sincerity on his face.

“Thank you for coming to see me.”

“Of course, Roy.”

“Can you help me up?”

Riza extended her arm and hauled him to a seated position. He groaned loudly again, eyes squeezing closed in pain.

“Are you all right?” She laughed again, unable to help herself after seeing his sorry state.

“I will be. My back hurts. So does my ankle.”

“Okay, old man,” she snickered.

Roy glared at her for that comment which only made her laugh harder.

“You could kiss it better?” He smiled innocently up at her, but his expression turned startled as Riza pushed him onto his back with a chuckle.

“In your dreams,” she retorted.

“Maybe you do.” His grin was wide and teasing after he sat back up on his own with no help from her.

Riza gave him another push for his troubles while she scoffed at him, shaking her head in amusement at his antics.


	14. important gift

“Will you _stop_ fidgeting,” Havoc urged out the corner of his mouth.

“I’m not,” Roy replied automatically. It just caused the blonde man to glare at him in response. Roy clasped his hands together tightly in front of his stomach. He gave them a quick squeeze to try and still them for good.

“We’ll get it, don’t worry,” Havoc reassured. “If you _keep_ worrying, you’ll end up with grey hairs by the time we reach the end of the line.”

Roy frowned at him. “I’m not worried about it,” he lied.

Havoc saw right through his lie and snorted in disbelief. Loudly.

“Calm down, Mustang,” he murmured. “We’ll get your gift then we’ll be out of here in plenty of time for you to go and give it to her.”

Roy stiffened but didn’t let on who the gift was for. He couldn’t. That would be giving away too much.

Havoc glanced over his shoulder casually before he spoke. When he did, Roy almost fell over in fear and shock.

“Whatever you give Hawkeye,” he started, lifting a cigarette to his lips. The action helped muffle her name, which if Roy hadn’t been so thrown by his comment, he would have appreciated immensely. “She will love, I’m sure of it. You could just give her _you_ ,” Havoc stressed, “and I’m sure she’d be happy.”

Roy’s mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments, too stunned to reply.

“Oh, _come on_ ,” he chuckled, “give us some credit. We’re not blind. It’s painfully obvious.”

“It is?” Roy swallowed.

Havoc nodded. “You’ve always had a soft spot for Elizabeth, sir,” he commented, blowing smoke off to the right and away from Roy.

Roy looked down at his feet, appreciating Havoc switching to Hawkeye’s codename. “I just want to make sure I get it. It’s incredibly similar to a brooch she had as a child. It was her mother’s and she always kept it close by. I’ve not seen it in years, and she assumed it’d been lost in the moving process but didn’t seem too bothered.” Roy glanced up at Havoc, who was just staring at him. “It had meant a lot to her at the time though. I thought it would be nice.” Roy could feel the tips of his ears warming as he admitted the reason behind his anxiety.

“That’s incredibly thoughtful of you, sir,” Havoc mused quietly. “Elizabeth is a lucky lady. She must mean a lot to you,” he added, shooting him a sideways glance.

“She means the world,” Roy added softly.

The line started moving forwards and Roy followed, leaving a surprised Havoc behind him.

* * *

Roy’s hands were close to fidgeting again as he waited for Riza’s reaction to his present. Like Havoc said, just the two of them spending quiet and quality time together would make them both the happiest people on the planet. However, after window shopping with his sisters and seeing the brooch in the jeweller’s window, Roy knew he had to buy it for her. The resemblance to the one from her childhood was uncanny and, even if she still had the old one, it didn’t matter. If there was a chance it had been lost then he wanted to at least give her the opportunity to have it once more. A reminder of a happy time in her childhood.

She blinked down at the black velvet box and just stared. Her mouth parted but no words or sound passed by her lips.

“I saw it and immediately thought of you,” Roy explained as the silence dragged on. He just hoped and prayed she’d like it and he’d done the right thing. On one hand it could be upsetting but on the other she’d loved that old heirloom dearly.

Riza walked over and grasped his face in her hands gently. She lowered her lips to his and kissed him. It was a surprising reaction, but one Roy graciously accepted. He lifted his own hand to her neck and his thumb caressed her cheek lightly

“So… You like it?”

He asked her that as they pulled away. She’d still said nothing in response. Her answer was to kiss him harder, so Roy took that as a yes. He grasped her hips tightly as she stepped forward and moved to straddle his lap in the chair.

“I love it,” she breathed against him. Thank you.” Her sincerity was clear as day as tears pricked her eyes.

Roy grinned at her and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose.

“I love you,” she whispered against his shoulder. She’d pressed her face into it as she hugged him tightly.

“Love you too, Riza,” he breathed. His hand run soothingly up and down her back. “I adore you with every fibre of my being.”

He heard a quiet sniff by his ear and Riza’s hands clutched at him tighter. Roy smiled to himself and gave her a tight squeeze. He’d done well, but more importantly, Riza was happy. And that was the best gift of all.


	15. tinsel

Roy blinked furiously as something silver completely obscured his vision. It was not gentle either as it was tugged into his face and neck, wrapping around him completely. The little bits of shining plastic got caught in his mouth, making him blow air out of his lips sharply to remove it as his companion giggled at his reaction.

Pulling at the uncomfortable thing around his neck, Roy untangled himself and blinked in surprise at Riza. Her cheeks were flushed pink with alcohol and enjoyment as she watched him. Standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips, she observed his escape from the confines of the scratchy tinsel with amusement.

“Hello,” he greeted, finally free. Roy draped it over his shoulders, letting it hang down his front.

“Hi,” she giggled.

“What was that for?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I just felt like it.”

“You’re drunk,” he chuckled.

“Maybe,” she teased brightly.

“Why did you decide to wrap me in tinsel, of all things?” Roy grimaced as it itched the skin of his neck.

“Because then you can be pretty like the tree.” She snorted, almost falling over laughing.

Roy wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady. The band of tinsel still remained over his shoulders like a scarf but got crushed between their bodies as he closed the distance.

“You’re awfully playful tonight,” he grinned at her. Her eyelashes batted at him as her lips formed a smirk.

“It’s Christmas! I’m allowed to be, I think.” Her fingers started to play with the top button of his shirt. Roy inhaled sharply at her ministrations.

“You think so?” He swallowed as he tried to rid himself of his sudden dry throat.

“’Tis the season, Roy,” she beamed.

“Ah, so this is just to get into the Christmas spirit, then?”

Riza nodded enthusiastically. “You can be my present this year.” For emphasis she tugged free one stand of tinsel and draped it clumsily over the top of Roy’s head. It slid down and fell into his face. The piece of plastic got caught on his lips _again_ and Riza just watched and laughed as he expelled them from his mouth.

“Thank you for that,” he deadpanned.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Present.”

“Maybe I got you something big and fancy instead,” he murmured, leaning closer to her face. He laughed to himself as he diverted his path to her lips at the last second. Riza whined indignantly but it was cut short as he pressed his lips to the scar on her neck.

“Maybe I don’t want something big and fancy.” She blinked at him, thrown by his sudden affections.

“Not even if I spent a hundred million cenz on it?”

He was joking but Riza still narrowed her eyes dangerously. “You didn’t, did you?”

Roy chuckled. “No, my love.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I didn’t. If I could though,” he added, lifting his eyebrows, “I absolutely would.”

Riza sighed softly against him. Her arms lifted up so she could snake them around his shoulders. “I don’t want you to have all the money in the world,” she mumbled after pressing her face into his shoulder.

“Why not?”

“Because knowing you, you’d spend it on something ridiculous and expensive.”

Roy snorted loudly.

“You would!” Riza insisted, pulling back from him.

“I would spend it all on you,” he declared passionately. Another kiss was pressed to her nose.

“I wouldn’t want you to,” she shook her head. “That’s not fair –”

“It’s hypothetical, Riza,” he reassured her with a light laugh, easing her worries. “I haven’t spent a lot, don’t worry.”

“What if I said I didn’t want anything big and fancy? And that I just wanted you?”

Roy’s heart softened. He smiled lovingly down at her. She may be tipsy and swaying on her feet, but she was speaking from the heart. Alcohol always loosened her up considerably, especially when they were alone. Those were the rare moments where she always voiced her deepest, most secretive, feelings and Roy cherished them the most.

“I would be more than happy to indulge you,” he grinned. This time, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “But,” he sighed dramatically, “I guess I’ll just have to return that poor dog to the pound.”

Riza’s fingers dug into his shoulders sharply. They caught onto the tinsel, pulling it away from the bare skin of Roy’s neck. He felt instant relief from the scratchy plastic. Her head snapped around so she could look at him properly.

“You got me a _dog_?” Her mouth parted in shock as excitement started to light up her face.

“No,” Roy replied sharply. “No, you said you didn’t want anything.” He let go of her and backed up, lifting his hands in surrender. “I’ll go and tell them you’re not interested.” His tone was completely sincere, but he was only joking with her.

“Roy Mustang, you shut up right now,” Riza practically growled at him. Both hands reached for the tinsel around him and grabbed hold. She tugged hard, stopping his retreat. That action required a coordination that he wasn’t aware she possessed at that moment in time, given how unsteady Riza was on her feet. However, like always, he surprised her.

“Have you got me a dog for Christmas?”

His eyes lit up and he simply grinned at her.

“If you’re lying I have a gun in my bedroom,” she threatened.

“You’re too drunk to hit me right now anyway,” he fired back, rising to her challenge.

Riza lifted a finger, dropping a strand of tinsel, and opened her mouth to speak, but promptly shut it. She swayed on her feet once more. “You’re probably right.”

“I did,” he replied softly. “I arranged for us to go to the pound tomorrow so we could go and see them all. See which one we’d like to adopt.”

“We,” she echoed.

Roy nodded.

Riza’s eyes filled up with tears and Roy laughed at her reaction. She was _so_ drunk right now, but her reaction was completely genuine.

“Merry Christmas, Ri –”

He never even got to finish his sentiment because she threw her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him hard.


	16. candy canes

Riza blinked down at the piece of hard candy that had been pressed into her hand.

“It’s for you!”

She lifted her eyes to blink at the older boy, still confused. “For me,” she echoed back to him. Why had he given her this?

Roy nodded enthusiastically. “Every year Aunt Chris gifts us with some candy canes the week before Christmas. Since I won’t be going home for another three days she sent me some!” He popped the candy cane into his mouth.

“So… Why have I got one?”

Roy shrugged. “She sent a few in her box and told me to share them with you.”

He acted as if it was no big deal and on some scale, it wasn’t. It was a tiny piece of candy. The white mint was wrapped in green and red sugar and Riza could smell the peppermint through the paper wrapping. It was something most of the kids in town got as a small present this time of year.

Except Riza.

From what she could remember, Riza had never received a gift before. Certainly not during the holidays. Her mother died when she was young so Riza had no recollection of whether or not she’d received presents from her parents. After she passed her father didn’t bother. It wasn’t worth it. Christmas was just something they didn’t do. No laughter or joy, just another day of Riza trying to survive and make ends meet for them both.

“I –” Riza mouth snapped closed.

Why would Roy’s aunt, of all people, send her such a thing? She’d never even met the woman before. Riza had only caught a glance of Aunt Chris through a crack in the door when she’d dropped Roy off a few months ago. She remembered seeing dark eyes that seemed to pierce into Riza’s, pinning her in place as she eavesdropped on their conversation at her father’s door. Terrified of being caught, Riza had ducked away and hurried to continue on with her chores.

“What is it?” Roy’s head cocked to the side, wondering what was wrong with her. “Have you never been given a gift before?” He laughed to himself, thinking that was a ridiculous reason for her confusion.

But she hadn’t.

“No, I have,” she lied after swallowing thickly. “I have.”

His brow furrowed with curiosity at her hurried reassurance. It didn’t hold his attention for too long though because he nodded and pressed another into her hand.

“Two? Oh no,” Riza uttered, trying to push the second one back towards him, “I can’t accept –”

“It’s just some candy,” he assured her with a grin, thinking her silly for refusing it.

“But –”

“One from me,” he chirped, pushing her outstretched hand back towards her body, “and one from Aunt Chris,” he grinned.

“I…”

“Merry Christmas, Riza.” The smile on his face was beatific.

Riza’s eyes were owlish as she stared after him. She clutched the paper bags tighter in her palms as Roy sauntered off, chewing happily on his candy. He was oblivious to how tears had collected in the corner of her eyes with her happiness. He was completely unaware of the shaky breath that passed by her lips and the small smile that threatened to tug up the corners of her mouth.

“Thank you,” she breathed.

She’d received her first gift. And it had been from him.


	17. secret santa

Havoc was fretting and it was irritating.

“Havoc.” Roy scolded him like a child.

“But I don’t know what to do!” he hissed desperately. “I only have a few hours left and I’ve got nothing! What exactly do you get for a sniper that could easily shoot you with her gun if she doesn’t like her gift?”

Roy and Breda snorted at the same time.

“Lieutenant Hawkeye won’t _shoot_ you over a secret Santa gift,” Falman replied immediately before Roy could recover.

“How can you be so sure?”

“That’s kind of insulting,” Fuery chipped in without lifting his eyes from his radio. “She might shoot you for that comment.”

“If you’re not going to help then shut up!”

“Havoc,” Roy interjected before he literally started tearing his hair out. “I’m going out to buy presents at lunch for my family. I can pick something up for her then.”

“You would do that?” Havoc gawked at him. “For me?”

“If it will get you to shut up and get on with your work then I will do anything for you, Lieutenant Havoc.”

His mouth snapped shut and he nodded frantically. “Okay.” He sighed heavily, eyes roving manically over his paperwork. “Okay,” he repeated, grabbing his pen. He placed it upon the paper then paused. “What is it you’re going to get her?”

Roy shrugged. “She mentioned in passing a few weeks ago about a piece of jewellery she’d been looking at. A pair of earrings in the shape of lilies.”

“Hawkeye wears jewellery?” He seemed incredibly surprised to hear that titbit of information.

“She wears earrings, Havoc,” Roy reminded him, speaking as if he really was losing his marbles with all his worrying.

“Oh.” Havoc blinked down at his paperwork while his shoulders slumped. “So she does.”

Breda snorted at his friend, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Anyway, you’re a lifesaver, boss,” Havoc grinned. His thanks were entirely sincere and the relief that flooded throughout his whole body was palpable.

“Don’t mention it, Havoc,” Roy waved him off.

Little did the Lieutenant know, Roy gripped his pen tighter in his hand as disappointment settled in his heart.

He’d already bought Riza that gift. He’d been hoping to give it to her himself, knowing how much she loved the flower. As a child she’d always said it reminded her of her mother. He thought it would have been a nice touch. Something unassuming to everyone around them but something else entirely to the both of them.

But it wasn’t meant to be.

With the office now falling into a quiet lull as they all worked Roy let out a barely audible sigh and trudged on with his work.

* * *

“Sir?”

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

Looking up from his paperwork, Roy watched as Hawkeye entered his office and closed the door behind her. In her hand was the gift bag he’d subtly passed off to Havoc in the men’s room at the end of lunch.

“What have you got there?”

“I just received it from Havoc, sir,” she explained, looking down at the bag. “It was a very thoughtful gift from him.”

“He must have good taste then,” Roy lied smoothly, covering for his friend.

However, it was a fruitless effort. Like always, Hawkeye saw right through him.

“Or someone else does,” she smirked, looking pointedly at him.

Feigning innocence, Roy blinked in surprise. “I don’t know what you mean, Lieutenant.”

“I think you do,” she teased.

Roy shook his head, trying his hardest not to smile. “No, Havoc does have good taste,” he defended.

“Okay, sir,” she relented. “If you say so. Regardless, it’s a lovely gift. Doesn’t hold a candle to my favourite one, though.”

“Oh?” He was curious. What was she talking about –?

Riza reached up to scratch gently at her neck. The collar was tugged away naturally, revealing the chain of her dog tags. Roy was already smiling before her hand dropped slowly and tapped twice on the space above her heart. That was where the wedding ring he’d presented to her sat.

His smile didn’t let up as he dropped his gaze, pride surging through him. “It’s not a competition, Lieutenant,” he replied softly.

“I know, sir,” she replied softly, “but it _is_ the truth.”

“Whatever you say, Hawkeye.”

She shot him a smile before turning to grasp the doorhandle. However, she paused, half turning her head back to face him.

“Thank you, sir.” She spoke quietly, her expression softening.

“What for?”

She lifted the bag in her hand. “I know it was you,” she accused lightly.

Roy shook his head. “Not me, Hawkeye.”

“Really? Because Havoc told me that tulips made him think of me,” she replied, resisting the urge to let her amusement show. Her eyebrows lifted in expectation, awaiting his reply to that one.

Roy placed his head in his hands as Riza chuckled across from him.

“I _told_ him they were lilies,” he groaned. “Twice!”

“It was very thoughtful of you, sir,” she replied kindly.

“He’s too hopeless to even try to help him sometimes,” Roy muttered darkly to himself.

“I appreciate it all the same.” Her smile was kind. “Thank you, Roy,” she added quietly.

“Any time, Riza.”

He lifted his fingers to toy with the protruding ring underneath his shirt as she walked out the office. It was hidden well, underneath his military jacket, but it was easy to pick out and grasp when he needed or wanted to.

While Roy may not have been able to gift her with those earrings, he had given her something else, and she’d offered the same in return.

His heart.


	18. warm socks

Roy blinked down at the gift in his hands.

Socks.

She’d gotten him socks as a Christmas gift.

“Socks,” he stated stupidly.

Riza nodded. “You always have cold feet.”

“I do not,” he countered immediately.

“I sleep next to you in bed,” she fired right back. “You always have cold feet,” Riza repeated for emphasis.

Affronted but amused, Roy reached his leg out with his bare foot towards her. It nudged her knee gently and she jumped, drawing her knees quickly into her chest.

“See!” she cried as she hugged her knees to her chest. “Cold feet!”

“They’re not cold!”

Reaching down, Roy placed a hand upon his foot. It was cool but they weren’t _cold_. He certainly didn’t feel the cold.

Riza shook her head in defiance and hugged her knees tighter.

“Socks for Christmas,” Roy scoffed playfully. “Thank you, Mother.”

That was a mistake because Riza glared at him. “You take that back right now, Roy Mustang.”

“No.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

“Fine,” Riza huffed, “you can sleep out here with your cold feet while Hayate and I curl up in bed without you.”

Roy didn’t think she’d relegate him to the couch but… No, she probably would.

“If I put them on, will it make you happy?”

“Extremely,” Riza replied immediately, her tone flat.

Sighing and acting as if it was the biggest hardship in the world, Roy slipped the thick material over his feet. He was shrouded in warmth in an instant and it made his muscles relax as he greeted the newfound heat. His toes wiggled inside them as he nodded to himself, impressed that he already felt warmer.

Maybe he did have cold feet…

“They’re nice,” he commented.

“Warm?” Riza was eyeing him carefully for his response.

Roy nodded. “Very warm.” He lifted his head and smiled at her, making it soft and lazy. “They’re a good present. Thank you, Riza.”

Her shoulders relaxed minutely as she exhaled.

“How very domestic of you,” he hummed, looking back down at his present.

“Domestic?”

“This is typically what husband and wives gift each other, isn’t it?”

His mind immediately turned to the heavy weight on his ring finger. Since they were both alone he’d slipped it off his dog tags and adorned his finger with the band. It felt strange because he very rarely got to wear it, but a good strange. An extremely good strange.

Riza narrowed her eyes at him. “You called me mother for it,” she accused.

He chuckled to himself. “As a joke, obviously.”

“I’m not so sure,” she added, still suspicious.

“What can I do to change your mind?” His head cocked to the side as he regarded her.

“Nothing.” She shot him a haughty look but there was the beginning of a smile on her lips. Once Roy noticed that he knew she was playing with him.

Slowly, he rolled onto his hands and knees. He closed the distance between them without breaking eye contact, only stopping when their faces were an inch away from each other.

“What about this?”

Tantalisingly slow, Roy pecked her lips with the gentlest of touches. There was a sharp intake of breath that made him grin. He tried again, kissing her lips with a ghostly light touch, but that wasn’t enough for Riza anymore. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, increasing the intensity of the kiss. He laughed against her, perfectly happy and content.

Riza’s hand trailed down his arm to rest atop his hand, which was still flat on the floor. Her fingers found what they were searching for and they held onto the wedding ring on his finger.

“You wore it,” she breathed after they broke apart.

“Of course I did.” He nudged her nose with his own before leaning down for another kiss. “And I’ll wear your warm socks. Of course I will. They’re perfect.”

“Thank you.” Her eyes were grateful as she looked into his.

“I was only joking,” he added, his playful smile returning to his face.

Riza’s fingers were still playing with his ring. Her light touches tickled the skin of his hand, but Roy was not going to flinch away from her.

“Good,” she added, “because I really would have sent you out to the couch,” she deadpanned.

Roy snorted. He placed a quick peck against her cheek before he pulled away. “I wouldn’t doubt it for a second, Mrs Mustang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is still ""in canon"" like the other oneshots about them wearing their wedding rings on their dog tags so riza is still "miss hawkeye" but i just like to think about roy calling her mrs mustang in the privacy of their own home bc they're Married uwu


	19. candle

Riza’s steps were weary as she ascended the stairs in her apartment building. After a stressful week she was looking forward to sitting on her couch and relaxing with a good book. The air was cold outside so she would likely wrap herself up in a blanket and let Hayate cuddle into her side while she lay there, warm and content.

The Colonel had invited her earlier in the week to his apartment for a Christmas meal. She’d never bothered with the holiday, but it would’ve been nice to have some company for an evening regardless. It was _always_ nice to have his company, even though she knew she shouldn’t risk it.

As the week had dragged on and the more Riza thought about it, the more she was inclined to give tonight a pass. This morning, after finally feeling the stress of all her work, she’d declined his polite offer, stating she suddenly had a change of plans with a friend. It was a white lie… But Riza didn’t feel in the mood to entertain. She just wanted to sleep and relax.

He’d shrugged casually and let it go, but Riza could tell he was watching her carefully, suspicious of her sudden change of heart and silently wondering if anything was wrong. 

Entering her apartment, Riza already noted something was off. There was a shuffling coming from her bedroom. Unholstering her weapon, she crept forward and ordered them to come out.

Hayate exited first, tongue lolling happily from his mouth. He trotted over to Riza, oblivious to her drawn weapon, and nuzzled his head into her shin.

“Hello.”

Her head snapped back up and so did the gun. But then it faltered. Roy blinked at her as he peeked around her bedroom door.

“I didn’t expect you home so soon.”

Riza gaped at him. “Why are you in my apartment? Why are you in my _bedroom_?”

“Uh… Nothing?”

“Sir,” she warned. Although they were close it still slightly felt like a violation of her privacy. “Get out.”

“… No.”

She glared at him, incredulous. Without another word, she stormed up to him as he opened his mouth to protest.

“Wait –”

Riza stopped dead once passing over the threshold. Every spare surface she had was covered in candles. The smell of lavender assaulted her nostrils, flooding them with the pleasant scent that she loved. With the whole room basked in an orange glow she felt a warmth and cosiness come with the scene before her.

“What…?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” he replied.

“Surprise,” Riza echoed. “For what?”

“You’ve been stressed.”

She turned to look at him. Her brow furrowed at the insinuation.

Roy’s hands lifted in surrender. “That wasn’t as eloquent as I had intended it to be,” he smiled sheepishly as he approached her. “I _meant_ I’ve noticed you’ve been stressed this week at the office.”

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She was sure she’d hid it expertly well.

Reading her mind, Roy lowered his hands and smiled at her. “Don’t worry, you did hide it well. But I notice these things about you,” he grinned mischievously.

Her eyes narrowed at him. “So you do… This?” She turned around to look at the room.

“I know how much you like a candle,” he winked, “and I know that lavender is your favourite. It’s been a stressful time in the lead up to the holiday, so I wanted to surprise you with a relaxing evening.”

“But what about your dinner?”

Roy shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. Or we can do it here if you’d prefer?” He walked up behind her, lifting a hand to gently place it on her shoulder. “Stress and hassle free. Just a normal dinner. No obligation for the holiday if you’re not up for it.”

His hand lifted and Roy’s fingers trailed up to her neck. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before caressing the skin of her neck.

“Dinner with you?”

“I’ll cook everything. You can relax in the bath or in here.” His smile was soft and made the corners of his eyes crinkle. “Then we can relax in here all evening.”

“But you like the holiday,” she argued, “I don’t want to take it away from you.”

He shook his head. “ _I_ just wanted to do something with you. And I know I selfishly made my way in here, yes, but I also wanted to see you in private,” he winked at her. “If you want time to yourself this evening, I completely understand that too. I can leave. Whatever you wish to do, I’ll make it happen.” His hand dropped limp at his side.

Riza reached for it, threading her fingers through his. “I don’t want you to leave me.”

“All right then,” he grinned.

“I didn’t feel up to entertaining. Still don’t…” She trailed off. But now he was here and had done this sweet and kind thing for her, Riza didn’t want him to go. She didn’t want him to get the wrong idea either –

“No obligation,” he repeated. He lifted their hands to kiss her knuckles with such a care it stole her breath away. “Whatever you want to do, let’s do it. If it’s eating take-out food, having a home cooked meal, or just lying in bed together all night, let’s do it. I just want to be with you, Riza. That can be my present this year,” he beamed.

“Thank you,” Riza breathed.

She leaned forwards and pressed a kiss against his lips. Her hand came to rest above his heart and underneath his plain white shirt she felt the protrusion of his wedding ring. She played with it for a second before flattening her palm over his heart. It beat steadily underneath her touch and Riza couldn’t wait to cuddle in next to him in her bed and hear it underneath her ear.


	20. fireplace

"Do you have a stocking?”

Riza removed her head from being buried inside her book. She regarded the young alchemist, completely puzzled. Why was he asking her about what she wore underneath her trousers to keep her legs warm in the winter?

“A stocking?”

“Yeah,” Roy replied, not picking up on her confused tone.

“What do you need one for?”

“It’s – No reason,” he hurriedly deflected. His gaze averted from hers quickly.

“What –?”

“Do you have one?” He asked again, just wanting her to answer yes or no.

But why would he want just one? It was a very strange question, Riza thought.

“I mean… Typically I wear two at the one time. I think everyone does.”

“Wear,” Roy echoed, looking at her as if she’d grown two heads.

“Well… Yes,” Riza answered, just as baffled as he was. “What else do you use them for?”

“You hang them on the fireplace,” he explained.

“Hang them _on_ it? But they’ll rip. The material is only thin.”

His expression grew even more incredulous which led Riza to believe something may have been lost in translation along the way…

“I don’t know why they’d be hung on the fireplace, other than hanging them near it for them to dry more quickly,” she continued. “Or, to heat them up before wearing them outside if it was a particularly cold day.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Roy lifted his hands and waved them in front of him hurriedly. “What are you talking about?”

“I wear stockings outside in the cold,” she explained. “I would maybe hang them by the fire to provide some extra warmth before going out but wouldn’t keep them there or pin them to it. They’d rip. What are _you_ talking about?”

“Christmas stockings!”

Riza blinked at him. “Are they adorned with a particularly festive pattern?”

“ _What_?” He was exasperated now and looking at her like she’d really lost it.

“I don’t know!” Riza huffed defensively. She half turned away from him, shooting him a glare out the side of her eye. Embarrassment coloured her cheeks the longer he stared at her with disbelief.

Realisation dawned on Roy’s face and he let out an elongated “ _oh_ ”.

“No! No, not winter stockings like we were outside in the snow!” He scrambled to correct himself, realising where he’d gone wrong with his wording. “No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t clear enough. I was talking about a Christmas stocking. It’s what we put little gifts into from Santa,” he explained further. “They’re hung up on at the fireplace because he’ll come down the chimney and fill the stocking up before he leaves.”

Riza’s shoulders slowly relaxed, peeling away from her ears. “A Christmas stocking?”

Roy nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I sometimes get some fruit. Or a little toy. Probably two or three of them. Aunt Chris always tells us that if we’re bad they’ll be filled with coal,” he whispered conspiratorially. “I’ve never had coal though.” He beamed with pride.

“Oh.”

“So, do you have one?”

Riza shook her head. “I don’t.”

The excitement slowly died down on Roy’s face. “You… You don’t have one?”

“We don’t really celebrate it,” Riza replied. Her tone was subdued but steady as she spoke.

She never remembered celebrating it and couldn’t understand why a sadness would wash over her whenever she went into town and saw all the other children her age incredibly excited as they clutched at their gifts.

Roy fell silent and contemplative. He stared down at his lap with a crease in between his eyebrows.

Riza watched warily, wondering what he was thinking.

“Don’t worry about it,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not really a big deal.”

“Okay…”

He was _too_ casual and brushed it off too easily after seeing his excitement while explaining the tradition to her initially. Riza thought it was rather suspicious.

He grinned at her and went back to studying his alchemy books without another word.

Too baffled by his reply, Riza kept her mouth closed and continued on with her chores.

She expected nothing from the holiday and knew she would receive nothing, so Roy’s comment didn’t really bother her. It only left her perplexed as to where the thought had suddenly stemmed from.

Deep down inside, in a compartment that was almost too dark for Riza to see into, there was a tiny sliver of hope. Memories of seeing her school peer’s faces light up when their parents bought them gifts in town filled Riza’s mind. Just once… Just one time, Riza would like to experience a joy like that. To have someone think of her and buy a gift for her out the goodness of their heart.

But she knew that would never happen. Riza quickly squashed that tiny piece of hope, feeling foolish for ever thinking such a thing.

* * *

It was the day Roy was due to leave for the train station that he came barrelling into the living room. Father was working in his study and Riza was working on patching up some of her old clothes. The trousers she was working on had holes in them at the knees from her gardening, so she was currently working on applying patches to them. They would be mismatched but they were only worn for seeding vegetables and tending to the tiny number of flowers that still clung desperately to the soil in Mother’s old garden.

“Hey.” Roy’s face was flushed as he skidded to a halt in the doorway. His hair was mussed up, dishevelled, and he was breathing heavily.

“What’s wrong?” Riza was instantly alert. Her clothes were shoved to the side and she rose to stand.

“Nothing,” he reassured with a shake of his head. Roy smiled at her, a small one, but it was completely genuine. “Come with me.”

“Why?”

“Please,” he pleaded. “I don’t have much time before I have to leave, and I just finished getting your surprise ready.”

“Surprise?” She stared at Roy, wondering if she’d misheard him.

“Yes, surprise!” he beamed. “Come on!”

Once Riza was close enough, Roy grasped her wrist loosely in his hand and tugged her gently towards the stairs.

She jerked her hand away and it made Roy falter. There was a beat of silence as he looked back at her, surprised by her sudden rebuttal of his touch.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she dismissed, resisting the urge to rub at her wrist. It didn’t hurt, but the action had startled her. She initially didn’t like it but… His hand had been warm, and his touch had been gentle. It wasn’t rough and he didn’t pull so hard he tripped her up. He just wanted to move along with her. He wasn’t harsh of uncaring. He was calm and encouraging.

“Okay.” He glanced down at her twitching hand then back up at her face. “Sorry, I didn’t – I’m sorry for grabbing you. If you didn’t like it,” he added, suddenly looking fearful and ashamed.

“Oh. It’s okay –” Riza stuttered, trying to ignore the reminder of his warm hand encompassing her wrist, pulling her along with him so they could walk side by side. Her cheeks turned pink and she became mortified by her knee jerk reaction to recoil from him.

“Riza?” His voice was soft as he called to her, a hint of a smile on his lips. He jerked his head towards the stairs. “I have something to show you,” he tried again. “A surprise. Would you like to come with me?”

Riza nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“Awesome,” he grinned. He climbed one step before turning around to wait for her to catch up. He set the pace but ensured they remained side by side as they ascended the staircase.

Her surprise was in her bedroom. Riza was confused immediately as he gestured for her to grasp the handle to her own room.

“What –?”

“Go inside and look,” he urged without further explanation. She was sure the smile on his face may split it in two. He looked extremely proud of himself.

She glanced around but her eyes came to settle upon the ancient, unused fireplace in her bedroom. Something was pinned into the wood. Something red and white.

A Christmas stocking, just like she’d seen in town weeks ago.

“What –” She blinked at it, wondering what that was doing in her bedroom –

“Here.”

He lightly tapped her elbow before walking further into the room. He approached the hearth and stopped, removing the stocking from it’s pin. Extending his arm, Roy held it out to Riza for her to take.

She was too surprised to move.

“It’s for you,” he added, seeing that she was still unmoving. “It’s your stocking, Riza! Look.”

On the side of it, near where the toes would sit in a normal stocking, was her name. It was embroidered in gold thread. Tears threatened to spring to her eyes, but she was still too shocked to let them fester.

Roy lifted her arms slowly and gently and pressed it into her hands. It left Riza no choice but to take a hold of it. And it was _heavy_. It was bulging in places. Looking down at the top she could see a box crudely wrapped in brown paper. There was more buried underneath, and it felt like there were quite a few.

“No opening them until Christmas Day though,” he teased, lifting a finger to waggle it in her direction.

“This…” Riza swallowed the lump in her throat.

_Just once… Just one time, Riza would like to experience a joy like that. To have someone think of her and buy a gift for her out the goodness of their heart._

“Merry Christmas,” he winked.

“Roy –” She wanted to protest. This was too much for him to give her. He’d spent his own _money_ on her. She couldn’t accept it.

“Think nothing of it,” he assured, trying to placate her. “Aunt Chris sent over the stocking and some of the goodies. I picked up a few in town. Can’t have Christmas without a stocking filled with gifts now, can we?” He flashed another smile at her.

“I…” Riza didn’t know how to respond.

“Hope you enjoy them.” He lifted his eyebrows playfully.

“Thank you,” she breathed, trying to rid her eyes of the tears forming in them.


	21. glow

Riza shifted in place to become more comfortable. As soon as she moved the arms that were wrapped around her waist squeezed her tighter. Her cuddling companion protested quietly at the disruption, directly into her ear from the space behind Riza on the couch.

“Roy?” She placed a hand atop his gently, signalling for him to let her go.

“No.”

“No?” Riza laughed to herself at his petulant refusal.

“You don’t get to move,” he murmured into her ear.

His head tilted to the side, moving away from her hair so he could speak clearer. It caused his lips to brush against the outer shell of her ear. The gentle contact made Riza’s heart stutter inside her chest.

She had to admit, lying on the couch and cuddling with Roy was incredibly comfortable. It was the safest Riza had felt in a long time. Roy lying behind her with his breath so close by her ear was a comfort. As they’d listened to the Christmas radio broadcast, the fire crackled quietly in the background and the lights from his Christmas tree filled the room with a warm, orange glow.

“What if I need to use the bathroom?”

Roy whined but he still relented. “I suppose you could use the bathroom,” he muttered. “You have to come straight back though,” he added in a warning.

“What if I want to go home?”

His body tensed at her teasing and Riza was drawn even tighter into his embrace. It made her smile, a light laugh leaving her at his reaction.

“No,” he pouted.

“So this is a hostage situation then?”

“Yes.”

Riza hummed to herself in thought. “We’ll I’ve been in worse hostage situations,” she sighed.

“And with that reminder,” Roy added, his tone firmer as he gave her body a comforting squeeze, “I’m definitely never letting you go.” He spoke directly into her ear, his voice low and soft. A gentle kiss was pressed against Riza’s head, right behind her ear, making her breath hitch.

“Would it make you happy if I stayed?”

“I’m not even going to dignify that question with an answer, Riza,” he chuckled.

“I suppose…” Riza trailed off, shifting so she could make herself more comfortable. “I can stay a little longer.”

Another kiss was pressed to the back of her head.

The atmosphere of his apartment was so cosy and warm. It was soothing to be here, and she was utterly relaxed. With the main lights turned off, the room was basked in the glow of lights and fire, with a lit candle across the room filling the room with the scent of lavender. Surrounded by Roy’s warmth and his love, Riza could feel sleep tugging at her. She’d joked about leaving to go home but that desire was so far from her mind in that moment. Riza never wanted to leave his embrace that night.

“Thank you for indulging me,” he whispered into her hair.

A happy smirk pulled up one corner of Riza’s mouth as she settled. “I’m more than happy to, Roy.”


	22. ice skating

Riza was trying her hardest not to laugh at the grim concentration on Roy’s face. His eyebrows had drawn together, the crease in between them becoming very prominent. His eyes squinted slightly as he tried to manoeuvre himself on the ice, but it was still tough going. Every unexpected movement or sudden slip resulted in his arms jerking out wildly to try and steady himself. In turn, that meant his whole body moved, causing Roy to lose his balance.

She tried not to laugh at him. She really did.

For a teenager who could nap while he had important coursework to read over for her father, he sure was incredibly uptight about skating on ice.

“Relax,” she encouraged lightly, hiding her amusement.

He just glared at her.

“I mean it,” Riza added. “You have to loosen up your shoulders. You’ll get a sore back with them bunched up so high for such a long time.”

“I’m trying,” he almost snapped at her, but Riza wasn’t worried about it. She hid her eye roll and remained patient with him. It was his first-time skating, after all. Apparently they didn’t get very much snow back in Central. Certainly nothing compered to what they experienced at Riza’s house.

Unfortunately, Roy slipped again, his foot moving further ahead than he was prepared for. His body violently jerked. With arms and legs flailing, Roy crashed onto the ice painfully.

A cry of surprise filled the air and Riza tensed, skidding to a halt as his butt struck the ice first. It wouldn’t do for her to get him hurt or incapacitated while ice skating. Her father would _not_ be pleased with that development.

Roy groaned in pain, lying still on his back, with his eyes squeezed closed tightly.

“Roy! Are you okay?”

“Ow,” he complained quietly.

Riza squatted down next to him. She eased him into a sitting position and Roy hissed harshly in pain when he put pressure on his bottom. She soothed him and gave his back a quick rub as he eased himself into a more comfortable position.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” he mumbled pathetically.

“Come on.”

Riza grasped his forearm to lift him to his feet. With a hand on his upper arm, Riza steadied him but she needn’t have worried. As soon as he was upright, Roy latched onto her torso with his arms and refused to let go.

“Roy –” she started to protest with a light laugh.

He shook his head. “Please get me off the ice,” he pleaded desperately.

“Okay,” she relented, “let’s take a break.”

As soon as they were back on non-slippery ground, Roy kicked off the ice skates and marched over to the makeshift desk by the lakeside where they’d left their shoes. His were shoved on roughly as he sat beside her, muttering about “stupid ice”.

Riza let out a quiet snort.

“Don’t laugh,” he warned though gritted teeth. The only thing that had taken a substantial hit was the teenager’s pride.

“I’m not,” she answered softly. If she spoke any louder her amusement would become apparent.

“Ah.” He hissed again as he sat down next to Riza. She was taking her time unlacing her skates and removing them. Roy rubbed at his sore bottom while he waited, grimacing after his tumble.

“ _Ice_ ,” he scoffed in disgust to himself.

Riza snickered. It had finally been let loose.

“I said don’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry,” she apologised, another snort leaving her.

“You don’t sound it,” he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Looks like you’re useless with all forms of water, huh?”

The glare he shot her was the most intense look she’d ever seen grace his features, but it just made Riza laugh harder. She’d been holding onto that comment for over an hour and couldn’t let it go to waste.

Serves him right for all the teasing he’d given her in the past.

Like a petulant child, Roy stood.

“Maybe I’ll steal your shoes before you can get them, after a comment like that,” he smirked wolfishly.

“You wouldn’t,” she replied in disbelief. Her laughter was finally dying down.

Roy flashed her a smile that was all teeth and turned on his heel to walk towards the desk while Riza’s stomach dropped with the realisation that he really would do that to her.

“Oh – Roy!”

“I can’t hear you,” he called over his shoulder in a sing-song voice. “And won’t be able to hear you until you apologise.”

Luckily it was early in the day, and there weren’t many people around to witness Riza Hawkeye chasing down Roy Mustang to try and get her shoes. His laughter taunted her as he held her shoes above his head, dashing away from her.

Damn him for hitting his growth spurt, Riza raged as she chased him down. Embarrassment was colouring her cheeks, but she had to admit, it had been a long time since she felt this carefree.

She was a child. She deserved this, Riza thought to herself.

Roy may have been taller but Riza was faster. She grabbed his jacket, pulling on it harshly which momentarily choked him. He squawked as Riza continued to pull, making him fall backwards onto the ground. He fell onto his injured bottom and cried out while Riza plucked her shoes effortlessly from his loose grip.

Her cheeks were flushed after she’d slipped on her shoes. Warmth encompassed her socks, which had gotten wet in her chase. With her hands on her hips, she grinned down at him.

“Thank you kindly for returning my shoes, Mr. Mustang. See you at home.”

Without another word, she turned and left him groaning on the ground in pain.

 _That’s what he gets_.


	23. santa claus

“What are you hoping to get for Christmas this year, Riza?” Rebecca looked over the rim of her teacup at her friend expectantly. A questioning eyebrow was lifted as she awaited Riza’s answer.

“Peace and quiet.”

Rebecca’s shoulders fell in dismay. “That’s no fun,” she pouted after swallowing her tea.

“It is to me,” Riza smirked, knowing her answer was irking her friend.

“ _No_ , as a present?” Rebecca certainly wasn’t going to let this go. “Surely you’ve asked Santa Claus for something?”

Riza shook her head. “No. I don’t need anything,” she replied. “I just want a quiet day and night to myself to relax.”

Her friend sat back in her chair and huffed.

With a playful smirk, Riza eyed Rebecca’s scowl. “Don’t worry,” she placated as if she was speaking to a child, “I still have your present wrapped and ready to go.”

That assurance immediately perked Rebecca up.

“I’ll drop it off tomorrow after work.”

“Can you tell me what it is?”

“No, Rebecca,” she replied firmly, unable to hid her amusement.

“Can I guess? Try and guess? Is it that scarf I was talking about the other week? Oh! Or that bracelet we both liked? It would be so cute, by the way, if we ended up with matching bracelets,” Rebecca added matter-of-factly.

Riza laughed to herself but gave nothing away as Rebecca rattled off potential gifts. She’d find out in due time and Riza wouldn’t break in her resolve. But Riza was glad she’d commented on the bracelet. It made Riza feel better about her double purchase.

She never liked asking for gifts or telling people what she’d like as one. If she wanted something she’d seek it out herself, like she did with her own bracelet that matched Rebecca’s gift. Plus, she had all she needed already. She didn’t need anymore.

Riza wasn’t expecting anything this year for Christmas. She thought someone might surprise her. Her friends were just mischievous enough to pull a stunt like that. However, Riza wouldn’t be holding her breath for it.

* * *

A knock on Riza’s door at nine o’clock on Christmas Eve disturbed her from her leisurely reading. With a quiet sigh she pushed herself off the couch and approached the door with caution. She wasn’t expecting anyone and didn’t know who it would be that was calling on her at this hour –

“Ho, ho, ho!”

As soon as the door opened, her visitor cried out their jovial greeting. Riza’s hand twitched by her side, itching to reach for her gun, but she didn’t have it on her. Not out of threat, but out of complete surprise. Because this was _not_ who she expected to see at her door.

They were dressed in a full Santa suit.

“Uh –” She couldn’t even think of anything to say in response.

“I come bearing gifts to good boys and girls,” her visitor continued, their face buried underneath a cheap, white wig and beard. Their voice was impossibly deep, an imitation of the Santa Claus they always heard on the radio at this time of year. However, Riza would recognise those dark eyes anywhere.

Her mouth fell open when she saw Roy’s smirk appear underneath his beard.

“Um… Excuse me?”

“If you let me in,” Roy continued in the fake voice, “I can pass my gifts onto you, my dear.” He winked at her.

He was ushered hurriedly inside as he laughed at her expression.

“ _Colonel_?” Her exclamation was full of disbelief. “What on _earth_ is this?”

“It’s the perfect disguise!” He continued speaking in his “Santa voice”, striding into her apartment.

Hayate, curious, had walked over and was sniffing at Roy’s shins. Recognising the scent, he barked happily, and his tail wagged excitedly. “Santa” crouched to pet him eagerly.

“What do you need a disguise for?”

“To come and see you,” he grinned. He pulled off the wig atop his head and tugged his fake beard down, gently spitting out the stray hairs that were caught in his mouth. He shrugged as if it was no big deal to him. “I wanted to and thought this would be the best, most covert way.”

“Wouldn’t “Santa” turning up at my apartment door garner more attention though if someone was watching?”

“Ah, but!” He lifted a finger into the air to make his point. “No one would know _who_ it was underneath the suit. They wouldn’t know it was me.” His eyes were twinkling with excitement at his plan.

Riza narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re awfully full of mischief for someone who is supposed to be Santa Claus.”

“I _had_ to deliver my presents, Hawkeye. I felt it was my duty.” He snickered. “As Santa Claus.”

“So, you bought, I’m assuming, a whole Santa costume just to go and visit people on Christmas Eve?”

_What a **dork**_ **.**

Roy shook his head.

“I’m wrong?”

The Santa hat was dropped to the floor where Hayate sniffed it, intrigued. The smile on Roy’s face was soft as he approached her, all joking gone from his expression. Lightly, his hands grasped her hips as he gazed into her eyes.

“I don’t plan on visiting anyone else. Just you,” he answered simply. “It was always just you.”

Riza blinked up at him, rendered mute. She’d never expected anything for Christmas, but the way he spoke those words warmed her heart more than any gift ever could.

“So…” Riza broke they eye contact between them as she tried to formulate her next words correctly. “You don’t have any more presents to deliver?”

“You refused to tell me what you’d like as a gift,” he smirked, “so I thought this may be the next best thing. _I_ am your gift. You can unwrap me.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, which prompted a large eyeroll from Riza.

“I’ll know for future not to trust you with gift giving privileges again,” Riza joked.

Roy’s head tipped back in a laugh. His hold on her waist tightened, but that mischief was back in his eyes.

“I can go, if you’d prefer –”

Riza tugged onto him harder, holding him in place against her. Her hands lifted to press against his lower back. She wished she hadn’t in her tiny moment of panic because it only made him smug.

“Don’t leave,” she asked in a whisper.

“I won’t,” he promised. His arms let go of her waist and wrapped around her back. He pulled her into a tight hug. “I could never leave you, Riza.” He pressed a kiss against her shoulder and propped his chin upon it.

“Neither could I,” she whispered into him, blinking back tears.


	24. christmas eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we have it! :,) thank you all for reading and to those who left comments 🥺 it meant so much to read them and hear your thoughts
> 
> thanks for putting up with my silly little stories of self indulgence. it was fun to work through and it made my december a little bit brighter getting to spend every day writing soft things for these two <3 hope you enjoy the last one
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays! all the best to you when 2021 comes <3

Quiet music filled her apartment, not from the radio, but from Roy’s gentle humming. It was no tune Riza recognised, just a culmination of different notes that rise and fell with his breath. Every so often the tune would break, and he’d press a kiss to her forehead before resuming once more as if nothing were amiss. He acted as if it were the most natural action in the world and it made Riza melt inside every time.

The fire roared on the wall to her left, giving the occasional crackle and pop. Hayate was snoozing in front of it on the rug, perfectly content, which Riza felt she could relate to.

Despite the warmth the flames provided, nothing made her feel warmer and more at peace than the person whose arms were around her.

Although she’d expected nothing from anyone this year for Christmas, someone had given her the best thing of all. It had blown her expectations out of the water and made her happier than she could ever properly put into words.

Her head shifted so she could rest her cheek more comfortable against Roy’s shoulder. He said nothing but responded by pressing another kiss against her body, this time into her hair. His own cheek returned to resting atop her head as he held her close.

His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, his hands clasped together on her lower back. Even though they weren’t restricting in their hold, there was still a comforting weight and pressure behind his touch. If Riza wanted to move away she could, but she knew that would never happen. Not when she was this warm and comfortable.

When Riza had told Rebecca she’d like peace and quiet for Christmas, this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. This was completely unexpected however it was so much better than what she’d originally planned.

She’d didn’t know why she didn’t think or suspect that Roy may pull a stunt like the one he did. He was such a dork, but he was _her_ dork. The fact he’d gone to the shops and _bought_ a Santa suit, just so he could sneak over here and deliver his “presents” to her… He was incredible.

Along with his surprise presence, he’d bought her a pale pink skirt she’d wistfully eyed weeks ago but had never had the time to go back and buy. How he’d known about that, Riza didn’t know, but she suspected it was maybe Rebecca’s doing. As well as that, he’d given Hayate some treats and a new toy to play with.

Riza lifted her head from his shoulder. Roy immediately moved so Riza could, and tilted his head inquisitively, wondering if everything was all right. She nodded.

Her hands were removed from behind his back and she ran them lightly up his chest. There was a sharp intake of breath from Roy and it made her stomach flutter. Her hands stopped in their path though when she felt an abnormality underneath her palm. It was hard compared to his skin… But something was missing. She’d felt around his dog tags but found no accompanying piece of jewellery attached to it. Her stomach tensed.

Roy was well within his right not to wear it if he wanted to. That was their understanding, but a tiny part of her was immediately worried that there was a reason to do with its absence, and that reason was related to her.

He must have noticed her hesitation and the tensing of her body because he lifted his hand without a word. There, on his left ring finger, was the wedding ring she’d given him years prior.

“Never leave the house without it,” he murmured quietly, breaking the silence between them.

Relief relaxed her shoulders. She exhaled softly and nodded.

“Plus, it added to my disguise,” he winked, making her laugh quietly.

“Every day I feel that ring resting upon my heart and thank my lucky stars that we got to meet all those years ago.” His lips caressed the skin of her forehead, making her eyes flutter closed as she accepted his ministrations. “It brings me so much joy to have it there because they both belong to you.”

She glanced up at him. He was entirely sincere and reflected back in his eyes was the gratitude and love she felt for him too. It was a struggle for her to put it into the right words, but for him, she’d try. He deserved it.

“That ring on my dog tags has got me through some of the toughest times,” she whispered. “It reminds me of you and the commitment we made to one another. Both professionally and personally,” she added. “I love you so much. I never thought I would ever feel that way about someone. I never dreamed I’d be loved so much in return either, but like most things I’m entwined in with you, you blow my expectations out of the water.”

His smile was beatific before he angled his head to kiss her. His lips were soft against hers, both of them move together as their hearts pounded in tandem.

“I am undeserving of someone as perfect as you, Riza,” he murmured against her.

“Impossible,” she shook her head. “You’re perfect for me. You always know what I need.”

His kiss was fiercer this time, and Riza took that as “ _I feel the same way about you_ ”.

“Thank you for coming here tonight.”

“Of course, Riza. You’re welcome. I wanted to.”

“It… It was certainly unexpected,” she chuckled.

“I like to be a wild card every now and then,” he grinned. A chaste kiss was pressed to her cheek as Riza bowed her head towards him. Her fingers increased their pressure on his chest because of his affection and she let out a happy sigh.

“You’re certainly something, Roy Mustang,” she countered.

“We’ll, you must like it because you married me.” He stuck his tongue out at her. “No take backs now. It’s been too long.”

“If I do, who gets the Santa suit in the divorce?”

He choked on his laughter and Riza giggled.

“I would give you the world if I could, Mrs. Mustang.” Riza was sure he got a kick out of her surprised reaction every time he called her that. “So, I _suppose_ you could get the suit in the divorce.”

“It’ll be something to remember you by,” she snickered.

“About that,” he replied, wrapping her arms around her tightly. “I would like to think tonight is definitely one to remember. And if I hold you tight enough then you’ll never get to leave my side,” he added petulantly.

She shook her head. “You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Oh?” He asked his question after she didn’t elaborate further.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she answered. “You’re stuck with me.”

“ _Good_ ,” he stressed. “I can live with that.”

Their playful banter died down, leaving them both content in each other’s arms.

Like Roy said, it was definitely a night to remember. It was certainly a Christmas to remember. She was blown away by the lengths Roy would go to for her and had been given so much more than she could ever have hoped for. He’d made her so happy.


End file.
